Trying to Live
by Lalita Romane
Summary: Things aren't cut and dry. Every decision has cons. But, maybe they all have pros as well... Well, at least no one can say Rex didn't know what he was getting into. Calan on the other hand...  Six/Rex Calan/Holiday
1. The Confession

Trying to Live

"I am only going to break your heart."

Those words hung clearly in the cold wasteland of the Providence hallway. Silence greeted them and they seemed to stretch out even more than they already had. Stunned, it took a while for him to do it, but eventually a Rex managed to get his tongue under control.

"What?" he yelled. He quickly caught himself, he didn't want anyone running to see what was going on and seeing this. "What?" he repeated. It was softer, but it held all of the tumbling emotions the yell could not. Their clashing colors practically painted the word in the air above Rex's head.

Six sighed softy under his breath, but continued. "I am going to tell you this before you try to stumble your way through a confession." Rex could feel his face get hot, but Six plowed on, forcing the rest of the words out through Rex's almost tangible embarrassment. "I am giving you a fair warning. No matter what happens, eventually, I will only break your heart Rex. Think about that before you make a decision you will regret." With those words, Six turned ad began to walk down the hall with calm, even, steps.

"W-wait!" Rex choked out. He desperately reached for the Agent's sleeve, but with a quick move, Six was out of his reach. Rex let his hand fall, and he felt a wave of hopelessness crash onto him. However, Six only continued for a few more steps before he came to a stop.

"What is it Rex?" Six's voice floated back to him. Rex was surprised to hear that it sounded just the very slightest bit strained.

"How? Who told you?" Rex was beginning to get over the shock, and his voice had steadied out, even though it still let out the trickles of emotion with each word. His mind was racing, trying and trying to figure out who had told Six. Was it Holiday? Or was it Calan? No, Holiday wouldn't do that, and Calan was just too much of a good guy to tell about that sort of thing. So how did he... Six's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I know you Rex. I know everything about you." This time, when Six began walking away, Rex didn't say anything, and Six didn't stop.

* * *

Rex did think about it. Actually, he couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. Sure, he knew the fact of relationships. No matter how amazing and all consuming they were, very few actually worked out in the long run. Rex also knew that, if a miracle happened, and they actually did 'make it' then six could still… could still... Rex shoved that one out of his mind. He wouldn't think about that one.

Rex knew every fact about why they would not work out. Six was so much older. That was the main one. A lot of people would get mad about that. They were both guys, and a lot more people would get really mad about that. They worked together, and Six was his superior/nanny. White would get mad about that.

Still, no matter how much Rex thought of each of these facts, the moment Six walked into the room, the moment he said something- anything, that was the exact moment in time that none of the facts mattered anymore. The way Six smiled sometimes, when he thought he was alone, it said the age gap didn't matter. The way he spoke said it didn't matter if they were different species, they would be together so why would being male be a problem? The way Six fought even said that White could kiss his ass; no one really wanted his opinion anyway. Rex saw every line on his hands and hair on his head, and they all worked together to melt away the cold hard facts like snow on a hot July day.

"I thought about what you said, before. I made my decision."

They were standing in the exact footprints they had stood in only the week before. They looked as if they were squaring off for a fight, except that neither one of them actually seemed to have much energy to do anything resembling fighting.

"Really now? What did you decide?" Six looked just as impassive as he had the time before. Rex could just feel his heart sink in his chest. That was not a good sign.

* * *

Six was about to rip the words from Rex's lips forcefully. He really couldn't take this waiting. He _needed_ to hear Rex say those words. But no, no he could not do anything that would make it seem as if he had pressured Rex. It had to be clear that it was his own decision, his own choice. His stomach was clenching and churning. The fear and the hope were swirling together in a mixture that felt as if it could easily kill him. He forced himself to breath slowly, keep still, and try to stay in control. 'Damn it, _please _Rex, Say something- _anything_. Say it _before _I go insane.'

* * *

Slowly, Rex opened his mouth to speak, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the words past his lips. He shut his mouth, and with a nervous swallow, he tried again. Nothing happened. Rex felt the panic blossoming in his belly. He self-consciously licked his lips. Why was Six so damn impassive looking? Maybe he didn't care; maybe he thought Rex was disgusting. Maybe- "I'm sorry." He broke through his own thoughts. Blindly, he turned and began to run as fast as he could down the hallway, away from Six.

He didn't get far. There was a flash of green, and suddenly Six had him pinned gently to the hallway wall. He was just a little too close for Rex's thought process to deal with, and obviously, he knew that. He stepped back quickly, and smoothed his suit out once he was at a more appropriate distance. He looked as if he was trying to compose himself, but it was only for an instant, and then he was looking blankly at Rex again.

"You said you made a decision Rex. Tell me what you decided Rex." Was it just Rex's imagination, or had the ghost of panic passed over Six's face as he said those words?

Somehow, that little ghost imagined or not, gave Rex the courage to say what he needed to. "I have decided," his voice broke, and he began again, "I have decided that it is worth the risk."

Rex didn't know what he expected, but whatever it was, it wasn't what Six actually did. Six simply nodded, and stepped backwards until his back touched the wall. He didn't say a word. Rex watched as he slid down the wall. Six still hadn't spoken. Firmly, he pressed his forehead into his palms, and finally spoke. "You are going to send me straight to a mental institution. I can already tell."

* * *

Six knew he probably looked a little crazy, just sitting there on the floor. Really though, he couldn't help it. The rush of emotions that hit his body when Rex finally said those words… it was just… euphoric. Six was just a little too damn old for this shit. He couldn't help but to grin at the irony of those words; thank goodness his hands were blocking his face. If he was anything, he was a little too old.

He was too old for Rex, and he was defiantly too old for the feelings that coursed through his blood when Rex was around. In the middle of his private little pity party though, a peal of laughter sounded from somewhere above him. Slowly, he lifted his face and watched as Rex proceeded to laugh himself stupid. His face quickly turned red, and then slowly began to color purple; the veins on his neck stood out as he tried to breath and burst with laughter at the same time. Only once Rex was laying on the floor next to him, blue in the face and gasping for breath, did Six bother to say anything. "I'm glad you find this situation amusing." He deadpanned.

Six felt his pulse speed up a little as Rex directed that cocky grin up at him. "Six. I think I could go my entire life and not understand you." He was still huffing slightly as he pulled himself up into a sitting position next to Six. Six could feel the heat from Rex's body as they sat there next to each other in silence. Unconsciously, Six's breath synced up with the younger man's, and he leaned a little closer to that vibrant warmth. They remained like that for a few moments before Six realized what was going on; and forcing himself to put his stoic mask back on, straightened up and leaned away from Rex.

Eventually Six decided to speak, and he struggled to keep his voice calm as he turned to Rex. "Do you want to tell the doctor, or do you want me to? I don't know how she will react."

Rex quirked his head and looked at Six. "What do you mean, how she will react?"

The genuinely confused look on Rex's face made Six raise an incredulous eyebrow at him. "I am a lot older than you are Rex."

Six narrowed his eyes, not that Rex could see, as Rex grinned at him. "You aren't _that_ much older than me."

"I'm 32 Rex. You are only 18."

"That's only 14 years. Noah's parents are 19 years apart." Rex retorted stubbornly.

Six sighed. This was getting nowhere, even though it did warm his heart a little more to see that Rex honestly didn't care about Six's age. "Well then, since you think it isn't such a big deal, I see no reason why _you _can't tell the good doctor."

"Fine with me." Rex replied, and leaned back against the wall, this time a little closer to Six. "Besides, she already knows. So does Calan. Probably, lots of other people know too."

"Why do you say that?" Six asked, though in the back of his mind, he remembered what he ad deliberately forced away before. His suspicions were confirmed as Rex lazily pointed across the hallway. Directly at the security camera, and even as Six looked up at it, it focused more on his face.

* * *

Holiday's eyes were glued to the screen. She could feel the soldiers behind her jostling for position in the crowded room, but she ignored them ad kept her eyes focused solely on the movie unfolding in front of her.

"20 bucks says Six kisses Rex before he gets off that floor."

Holiday couldn't help the smile that came over her face as she drug her eyes away from the screen. She locked eyes with a grinning Calan. "30 bucks says they don't."

"That's a deal." Calan nodded, and instantly both sets of eyes were back on the screen. Rex was picking himself up from his laughing fit. Slowly, their smiles got wider as Rex oh-so-subtly inched his way closer to an oblivious Six. They simultaneously tried to learn to read lips as they watched Six and Rex talking on the soundless video feed. Then suddenly every smile in the room disappeared as Rex nonchalantly pointed out the camera to Six. As the camera focused on Six's quickly darkening face, even Holiday began to get nervous. They didn't have time to react as suddenly Six sent one of his katanas straight into the camera.

Every person in the room, Calan and Holiday included, flinched back when the katana hit, half expecting it to come barreling through the screen. Everyone was silent for a few moments as the white noise of the static from the monitor rang out across the room. Then, a rough voice cut through the tension of the room. Everyone jerked, thinking Six was already standing in the room, ready to kill them. Thankfully, though, it was only Calan speaking to the shivering men.

"None of you were here today." Calan stated forcefully, his words meeting a barrage of nodding from the room. "You were on patrol, reading a book, taking a shower, kicking puppies- whatever- but you were _not_ here. You were not even in this wing of the building. Unless you want to take a no hands, tied to a cinderblock, swim in the petting zoo tonight, I suggest you stick with that story. Clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The overenthusiastic and highly panicked men yelled in unison. Then there was a mad rush to the door, with each of them trampling the others in their hurry to get away from that little room.

It was only when Holiday and Calan were alone, did Holiday turn to Calan once again. She folded her arms and grinned at the smirking man beside her. "That will be $30."

* * *

An:

Well, I hope you liked it! I know that really, I could do so much with this, and I am debating whether to leave it as a one shot, or making it a chapter fic. If enough people want me to, I can definitely make it longer.

Read, Review, And Criticize. Like always, I love constructive criticism just as much as any other review (I really really really love reviews) and if you see something that I screwed up on, call me on it. I WILL fix it if it is a problem. Thank you for getting this far, and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	2. Six is too sexy for his love

Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do Doc!"

Rex banged his head down onto the table. "It's like he is made of ice! No, not ice, it's more like he is made of bricks. Ice would at least melt eventually! He just acts like nothing ever happened."

Holiday nodded her head, she was trying to be sympathetic, but Rex needed to understand. "Well, it _is_ Six. Did you really expect him to change everything about himself overnight?"

"It's been a month! And he hasn't changed at all! He still acts like there is nothing between us. The only thing that I have to prove it really happened at all is the video tape, and the records of 22 sudden mysterious disappearances. Why can he at least _act_ like he likes me, even a little bit?"

Holiday sighed a little, but tried to get the message through to Rex. "You have to remember that it is Six. One month? That is nothing compared to years and years of fighting Evos; believe me, it did take him years to work his way up to the position he has now. He isn't like you Rex, if you tell White no, he gets mad, but in he end, he really can't do anything because you are our only option. If Six tells White no, or that he has other plans, he gets fired and probably worse; there are no shortage of solders looking to rise within the ranks. That means a whole life of work straight down the drain. As long as he is inside Providence walls, he has no choice but to be the infallible Agent Six."

"…inside Providence walls…. Wait, that's it! I've got it!" Rex's face blossomed into an insane grin and he turned away and began to run across the lab. "Why didn't I think of that? Thanks for the advice Doc! I'll tell you how it turns out!"

Holiday rushed to correct him, "Rex! I think you're missing the-" but it was too late, Rex was already out the door. Holiday let out a deep breath of air. She really hoped that that little speech didn't make him do something crazy. She _really_ hoped that Rex wouldn't tell anyone she told him to do it.

(0.0)

Six looked up sharply as an explosion outside burst his doors open. Acting purely on instinct, Six jumped up from his prone position on the bed, and snatched his katana from the shelf beside opposite the door. Quickly, he executed a triple flip back over his bed, simultaneously swinging the long blade of the katana open. Within only moments, he had the blade pressed against his intruder's throat.

Thankfully, he recognized the cocky grin of his captive before there was a headless body to clean up. Six groaned quietly at the situation, but removed the blade from Rex's neck. "You do realize, I know you know the code to this room right?" the look on Rex's face didn't budge. "I could have killed you." If anything, the cocky grin only grew. Six stared at the man in front of him, but eventually he just gave in with a sigh. "What do you need Rex?" Six asked sitting back on his bed.

"We are going on a date." Rex stated.

Six blinked. "What."

Rex rolled his eyes, and tried again. "We- meaning you and me, are going- that means leaving the base, on a date- that means doing something together with only us. Get it?"

"Impossible. I have duties, and-"

"Taken care of. Calan has a peon doing the paperwork, and in case of an Evo attack, I will have my communicator."

"Rex I don't think-"

The soft pleading look on Rex's face stopped his words for a moment as Six's traitor of a heart decided to skip a beat. "Don't think Six, please, just sort of… roll with it, ok? I've taken care of everything that needs to be taken care of. So please, I'm begging you, just say you come on a date with me." The words were spoken so softly, and he could practically feel an aura of pathetic sadness radiating from Rex's body.

How could he say no could he say to that? He was having a hard enough time not just grabbing the boy in a hug, and trying to comfort the sadness away. Six reluctantly conceded his defeat to Rex. He was good. Still, Rex didn't need to know how close to the heart that sad face was hitting him. No telling how he could take advantage of that. Six kept his voice as flat as he could as he finally replied. "Fine, I will go."

The sudden burst of pure joy would have knocked a lesser man over, but this was Agent Six, and only his hair blew a little as Rex promptly flipped out. Six watched numbly as the man started doing twirls and cartwheels all over Six's room. He was careful to keep his face totally straight as Rex started to dance. After a few minutes of watching his very own personal one-man circus, Six was finding it very difficult not to laugh at the boy, or possibly, do something altogether less innocent. Thankfully, Rex mercifully finished his victory celebration before Six had to make the decision.

A panting but smiling Rex plopped onto the bed by Six. The panting and the close proximity caused Six's already fidgety mind to conjure all sorts of 'fun' thoughts about what could happen in this situation. Thank goodness for open doors, because Six was perilously close to crossing a line here. He was trying to hard to suppress it, but Rex was heating up his blood. Then Rex's arm brushed his unprotected wrist. Abruptly Six stood and pulled Rex off the bed.

"Get out."

(0.0)

"What?"

Six didn't stop, but started to drag Rex out of the room. "I said, get out."

Rex wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he figured that since Six had agreed to go on the date, it was probably just one of those weird things. Then it hit him again. Six agreed to go out with him. This wasn't the same as the confession, after a confession you are left with a bit of an acknowledgement, but there was usually no real way to follow it up. This was a date. A date has a plan to it that the confession lacks. They were going on a date. The thought made him want to giggle like an idiot. A date with Six.

The smile stayed painted on his face until Six dropped him on his ass on the cold hallway floor. Rex, being the guy he always was, opened his mouth one last time before the door closed on Six's impassive face. "I'll come to get you at 7. Oh and Six, wear something pretty." Rex heard a small growl, then the door shut with a click, and Rex was on his feet and trotting down the hall. He still had a few things to do, and number one was getting away from the door before Six got it open again.

(0.0)

Six had a problem. He was standing in front of a closet large enough to hold a small heard of elephants; yet somehow, he still had nothing to wear. It certainly wasn't a _lack_ of clothes that caused a problem, but an abundance of one outfit. In one corner there was a large shelf filled entirely with identical perfectly folded ties. There had to be at least two hundred. One wall was a shrine dedicated solely to perfectly pressed green slacks, the other to the matching blazers. The back wall was a puff of light in the darkness, each hanger holding a specially reinforced white dress shirt with long sleeves and pockets to hold his swords. Under the dress shirts, in 3 neat rows there were 14 pairs of brown loafers; one pair of black loafers were tucked into the shadowy corner of the rows, for when he felt like being spontaneous. Looking at his closet, the only inspired thought he could pull up was that if worse came to worst, he had enough ties to make a rope to escape from the window on the top floor of a skyscraper.

Eventually, Six just shook his head and shut the closet. Maybe he should pick out clothes later. First, he should…um… What should he do? He sat carefully on the bed, and looked blankly at the empty white wall. He got dressed every single day. It wasn't hard. So what was the problem? He leaned back until he was lying on the bed, and staring blankly at the flat white ceiling. Then he calmly took one of the thick, fluffy pillows from the top of his bed and carefully placed it over his head. After his throat was raw and sore from screaming, he stood up, and marched right to his closet. He was acting ridiculous. He would wear what he always wore. Just as he finished pulling off the dirty white shirt, he heard a knock at the door.

He knew it couldn't be Rex, Rex wouldn't knock if someone had a gun pressed to the back of his head and told him to do it, still, he felt his pulse start racing. He was both slightly disappointed and slightly relieved to find that it was only Dr. Holiday standing outside of his door. Every drop of disappointment evaporated when, with a teasing grin, she held up a bag of clothes. "I thought you might need these." He didn't think twice as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.

(0.0)

It was 6:45. Rex finished the epic battle of brush vs. hair, and he thought he looked pretty damn good. Of course, he thought to himself, he always looked pretty damn good. He was just awesome like that. Taking one last look in the mirror, Rex grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He had a date.

He didn't have the chance to put the jacket on, so it was the first thing to hit the floor when he walked out of his room. The second thing was his jaw. Leaning casually against the wall across from his door was something Rex never expected to see. Slowly, he dragged his eyes upward, starting at the shiny black boots. Six was wearing black jeans that could really only be described as painted on. A tight green t-shirt showed off those perfect lean muscles, and even his sunglasses were dangerously sexy, the smaller oval lenses making it even more tempting to try to find out what was hiding behind them.

Rex simply couldn't bring himself to move as Six pushed himself away from the wall. Then he stepped up to Rex with what were probably the most graceful, sensual three steps ever taken by any man ever. By the time Six finally leaned down to Rex's ear and opened his mouth to speak, Rex was dry mouthed and empty minded. "Is this _pretty_ enough for you?" That's all it took, Rex went down like a bag of bricks. He was out before he even hit the ground.

(0.0)

"I didn't know it was going to _kill_ him!"

Holiday's piercing shriek penetrated the bubble of dark fog that had encircled Rex's stunned and stuttering mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the bright lights of the examining room table. He felt the piece of bloody gauze that had somehow worked its way into his nose, and slowly he sat himself up. The three people in the room all instantly turned towards him. He opened his mouth, but the only thought he could even begin to form in his mind was a particularly stupid one. Unfortunately, his still recovering brain had temporarily lost control of his brain to mouth filter. He couldn't even try to stop the words that escaped. "You have a tattoo." his own voice betrayed him.

The large blond man in the room instantly burst out in loud guffaws, but a searing look and an elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Holiday, had him shutting up almost as soon as he started. It didn't prevent the three-minute 'coughing fit' that suddenly overcame him. It wasn't until everything was quiet did the quiet man against the wall bother to speak. "Yes, I do."

"I just thought you should know." Rex turned away and laid back down against the cold metal of the table. Then, he put his arms over his eyes to block out the bright light, and attempted to put his brain back together. Calan had another coughing fit.

(0.0)

An: So obviously, even though I didn't get many reviews (thank you my super awesome reviewers! If you read this chap, and review again, you get a special prize!) I decided to continue anyway. I just had too many ideas to not. Lol I hope you liked it!

As always, Read, Review, And Criticize.


	3. Off to see the Palace

"What do you mean we aren't going to use one of the Providence cars? We're like 30 miles from the city!" Rex had finally gotten over his 'episode' and with minimal teasing, and his brain was more or less back in control. He still got red if he looked at Six too long, but that was not his problem right now. Six was flat out refusing to accept the idea that they could just use a Providence vehicle. They were walking towards the large vehicle bay, and Rex was only getting more and more frustrated.

"Calm down Rex." Six's voice floated over to him. The agent was still refusing to tell him what was going on.

"What do you mean calm down? I don't know how you expect to get to the city without a car. I am _not_ carrying you that far."

"I don't expect you to." came the flat reply.

"Then what exactly do you plan on doing?" Rex shot back at him. He had already planned everything, and now, Six was being all… Sixish, and screwing it up.

Six didn't answer, he simply turned down a smaller hallway, pulling yet another indigent yell from Rex. "This isn't the way to the garage!"

"Calm down Rex." Six repeated. "I know where I am going."

"Well, I'm glad you do because I su- oh, that is awesome."

Even Six couldn't hide the smugness in his voice. "Well, I guess we could just use one of the cars." He turned away from the little room, and started to walk away. He didn't get far. A sudden weight attached itself to his back in the form of a squealing Rex. Six suppressed the knee jerk reaction that instantly screamed 'Flip him!" and simply turned his head to look at the boy. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I will never doubt you again, oh brilliant king. That has to be the coolest thing ever! I need to touch it!" Then his not-so-little burden was gone, and Six was free to turn around and watch contentedly as Rex proceeded to rub his grubby fingers all over Six's baby.

"How could I have missed seeing this?" Rex mumbled through his awe.

"Do you really think I just left her laying around where anyone could take her?" Six asked incredulously. "Really Rex, you should know better than that."

"But, why don't you keep it in the garage?" Rex questioned. "Everyone knows better than to mess around with the stuff there. Even I don't touch the stuff in there without orders." Rex was really only half-paying attention to the conversation. He was much too interested in brushing his fingers along the sleek lines and shiny lime-green paintjob.

"Have you ever seen the garage during an alert?" Six asked pointedly. Even Rex could admit that he knew how chaotic that whole bay got during an alert. Awesome or not, it would have been crushed for sure. Nodding his defeat, Rex refocused all of his attention back on the marvel in front of him.

Six even smiled a little as he watched Rex inspect his baby; of course, he didn't let Rex see it. "It's a Kawasaki Ninja Xz6r." He stated, almost absently. Rex didn't reply, other than a small grunt of acknowledgement as he poured over the sexiest bike in the history of sexy bikes.

Now, Six didn't have any problems just watching Rex all night, but he had a feeling that Rex probably had something planned. So, with a sigh, he gave in to his better, less selfish side and looked up at Rex. "Are we just going to stay here and look at the bike? Or do we have somewhere to be?" he asked flatly.

He expected some reaction, but it was not the deer caught in the headlights expression and posture that Rex suddenly adopted. Slowly, Rex began to speak, pronouncing each word as it was a sentence, and he had to force it out of his throat. "What time is it?"

Six raised an eyebrow and looked around the little room. Where did Rex expect him to have a clock? He wasn't bearing his wristwatch tonight. Holiday seemed to think it was throwing his look off. He scowled slightly at himself. Since when did he care about throwing his look off? He shook his head out of the memory. It was too late now. Eventually, he just took his best guess and replied, "About 8."

Instantly, Rex the deer in the headlights became Rex the chicken without a head, as he ran back and forth across the room in a panic, "Were late! Oh crap, we were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!"

Rex wasn't paying much attention, so the helmet to the back of his head was a surprise. Luckily for him, his head was extremely hard, and no permanent damage was done. "Come on Rex." Six stated, pulling his own helmet on as if he hadn't just almost brained his date with a similar helmet.

Rex stuck his tongue out at the Agent, but still hurried to put on his helmet, if only to avoid more flying projectiles. However, after a moment he just stopped, and a troubled frown blossomed on his face. "What is it Rex?" Six sighed, already waiting for him on the bike.

"Is it even made for two people?" Rex questioned, looking doubtfully at the bike.

Sixes only reply was to raise his eyebrow at Rex and turn away and crank the engine. When Rex heard the bike purring like a pissed of lion, he didn't think twice. He pulled the helmet on and sat himself on the bike, pressing against Six's back. Sure, he could just transform, and drive himself to the city, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun. He wrapped his arms around Six's hard stomach, and waited for the automatic garage door to finish opening.

(0.0)

Six could feel Rex's arms tightening around him, and held in the desire to do something rash. Finally, the garage finished opening, and Six revved the bike and kicked it in gear. In only a few seconds they were flying down the small road away from Providence. Six loved the feel of the cool wind rushing past his body, and he kept the bike going, and the numbers on his speed gage constantly increasing. Six wanted to laugh, and so he did, confident the wind would carry the sound away from Rex.

He didn't get the chance to take his baby out very often, and it occurred him that that was his biggest regret about his job. He had no time for the little things. Then it hit him. Tonight, he had all the time in the world for the little things. He was riding his bike, and Rex was with him. He laughed again just for the sheer pleasure of it. Then he thought to himself, 'What a wonderful world.'

(0.0)

Six might have been right to think that the wind would snatch the sound away, but he did forget something. Rex had his face pressed to Six's back listening to his heart, and his arms around Six's waist feeling his breath. Rex felt the vibrations, and he knew what Six was doing, but he simply smiled to himself. He pulled the memory around him, the wind flashing past his face, and Six's body in his arms. He tucked in the feel of the laugh, and put the precious memory away safely in his mental lockbox. He knew he never wanted to forget the feeling of this first ride.

It should have taken them about 30 minutes to get to the city of Amett, but with Six behind the wheel, they made it in a cool 15. Rex was gasping a little at the speed of the bike, but overall he was content to rest his head against Six and watch the world flash by.

They were nearing the city, and Six was forced to slow down to a slightly saner speed. Rex tightened his arms a little to get Six's attention. "You know where The Palace is right?" He yelled, hoping the words would reach Six before the wind could steal them away. Six nodded his head, but didn't take his eyes off of the now much more crowded street.

(0.0)

Six's heart was beating fast. He vaguely wondered if Rex could tell, but his mind was more abstract than solid thought, and the question slipped away only half-formed. He was putting his bike through the paces, and he loved it. Going so fast the word could never catch up, he was at peace. Too soon though, they reached Amett, and Six was forced to slow down. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and take off straight across the desert. He wanted to open his bike back up and go as fast as she could go. Six even patted her fuel tank, as he indulged himself in imagining that she wanted that too.

He was so close, really only seconds from just pulling a maneuver and taking off away from the noise and slow pace of city traffic, and then he felt the slight tightening of Rexes arms around his stomach. It was as if Rex had felt his thoughts, and had decided to set him back in line. He heard Rex's words, and an automatic part of him nodded. He knew the Palace. So, he stayed on the road, and he steered his bike to the theater.

(0.0)

"Holiday, this is a bad idea." Calan had a slightly panicked look on his face as he looked over at the woman in the pretty, blue shirt. She was typing at an amazing rate into a computer, and seemingly, wasn't thinking of anything other than the forums she was transcribing.

"Why do you say that?" She mumbled at the man driving the car. Calan couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the road behind him, before putting his blinker on and switching lanes.

"I can't decide who is more likely to kill us if we get caught. The kid who can turn his arm into a chainsaw, or the freaking _ninja_." Calan said ninja as if the word itself would conjure up a very pissed off Agent Six.

"Why would they kill us?" Holiday finally looked up from her laptop. "We are going on a totally separate date that just happens to be in the same places as theirs. No one can get mad about that _Honey._" She reached out to ruffle his hair, but Calan jerked away before her hand could connect.

"Don't touch me," He muttered, "You might infect me with your crazy."

He glanced over at the woman, once again hard at work, and totally ignoring him. "You didn't see what he did to my men." He shouted. "Some of them weren't even recognizable! We had to use DNA testing because they didn't even have any teeth for dental records! Oh, and that is only the ones we could find! There are still 5 that haven't turned up at all yet!"

Holiday only sighed and continued typing. "It will be fine Calan. Don't forget, its The Palace Theater on Main."

Calan pulled behind a car at a red light and used the break as the opportunity it was. He used the entire 3 minutes to bang his forehead on the wheel and be glad that he had just updated his will.

An: Tah dah! Chapter Three! I hope you liked it!

A Kawasaki Ninja is the sexiest bike alive. The end. When I win the lotto, I will first buy a Kawasaki ninja, and then I will buy a small country. In that order. They are awesome bikes. Lol

If you like creepy fics, I would like to suggest Nazaral from my fp.n account. Its pretty ok, and no one has read it yet. Be the first!

Now we are going to play a little game called: Who is Going to Show up Next Chapter.

Here is the rule, you get one guess of one person.

The reward is: An amazing one shot about whatever you want as long as it involves the Gen Rex fandom. *wild cheering*

The hint is: It is someone important, who has not shown up yet in the story.

Goodluck!

Read, Review, Criticize!


	4. He Has Issues

Chapter 4

The Palace Theater was, for lack of a better word, huge. There were enough rooms that the theater could be playing 10 different movies at once, and there was even an arcade. The Palace was simply _the_ place to be on a Saturday night in Amett, and it showed.

Six saw all of this as he turned the motorcycle into a space near the front of the lot. He let Rex swing off before he stepped off as well. Then he turned to the exited boy, "We are not going in there." To Six this was a fact, not a question.

"But why not?" Rex looked at him oddly. "It looks awesome, and there is a movie I really want to see."

"Do you see that place?" Six asked flatly.

Rex looked a little confused, but he answered anyway. "Yeah, I just said it looks awesome. What's the problem Six?"

"It's a madhouse. Or a deathtrap. What do you think would happen in there if an Evo attacked?" Rex tried to say something, but Six just continued, talking over him. "There have to be at least one hundred people in there. It would be like sardines in a can. How do you expect us to get out of there, or protect that many people while we are in the middle of it?"

"They have extra ramps and stairs, people can get out of there faster than most places. It only takes about 10 min for the entire theater to clear out. It's like they built it for fast evacuations." Rex crossed his arms; he wasn't giving this one up without a fight.

"Rex, how do you know that?" Six raised an eyebrow at the boy, momentarily thrown off kilter.

Rex couldn't help the slightly sheepish look that blossomed as he answered. "Do you remember Deathbunny?

"Your 'Special' stalker?" Rex wondered if he had imagined the smile twitching the corner of Six's otherwise stoic face. Probably.

Rex sighed, but continued. "Yeah, it was here he burst through the screen and into the theater. It was a pretty epic fight, but people cleared out like they could walk through the walls."

Six tried to suppress his smile, but didn't quite manage to make it. Then, he felt a mostly-forgotten fact tingle in the back of his mind. "Weren't you _banned _from the Deathbunny theater?"

Shrugging, Rex replied. "That was like two years ago."

"It was a lifetime ban." Six deadpanned.

"People forget." Rex shot back.

"They took your mug shot." Six couldn't help the slight incredulousness that creeped into his voice.

"No one looks at those things."

"They blew it up to a life size portrait, and hung it in the ticket booth under the words 'Do not let in- Ever.'" Six was tempted to just give up on the stoic thing and reduce himself to letting his impulsive tendency shine through and just go ahead and yell. Then he was past that little moment of crazy, and back to normal.

Rex narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in a classic Princess not getting what she wants pose. "You know, I'm starting to think you don't want to go in there with me." he huffed.

Six just shrugged. "I hate people."

Rex decided to try another tactic. Letting all of the air out of his chest, he looked up pathetically at Six. Putting as much emotion unto his voice as he could, he only said two words. "Please Six?"

(0.0)

Noah had seen many disturbing things in his life. Of course, most of those were the kinds of things that would make him have nightmares for weeks, and then eventually with therapy, he could get over it. Things like monstrous Evos with enough teeth to shred an entire building, or his mom in a bathing suit. The picture that walked through the doors of the theatre was a whole different kind of disturbing.

It wasn't that Six and Rex were very obviously together, Noah had been expecting that one long enough. It wasn't even the radiating aura of pissed off that surrounded the man in green, creating a large area of space around the two; no one wanted to enter that realm of slow and painful death. No, the thing that made the heart in Noah's chest sink was the very happy face of his best friend, the friend who was heading straight to his ticket booth.

"Hey Noah! I didn't know you worked here!" Rex certainly seemed happy enough to see him. Somehow, that just made it worse.

Noah tried to respond as naturally as he could. "You know that Providence doesn't pay me anymore. I gotta get the cash for our bets _somewhere_ you know."

"You wouldn't have to if you could win a few." Rex was paying more attention to the picture behind him than to Noah himself. Noah knew exactly what the picture was. Crap.

"I'm going to get back every cent. One of these days, I'm going to make it big." Noah tried to ease the tension in the air with a not quite carefree smile. Shit, he was going to sink so bad on this. Abandoning their previous line of conversation, Rex suddenly turned to Noah, and Noah, of course, flinched, raising his hands in the process. He was going to sink worse than bad.

Rex, tactfully ignoring his friend's impending mental breakdown, simply held out a twenty. "Two tickets to The Unexpendables."

"Rex, you know I can't do that." Noah was trying hard to not look Rex in the eyes. He could get away with anything once you looked him in the eyes. He was like a snake.

"Why not?" Rex's voice sounded like he was just talking about something totally normal and innocent and not something that could get Noah fired. Then Noah made his mistake. He opened his eyes and looked at Rex, and he was caught. Lasers like tractor beams stopped his words in his chest. "Come on Noah," Rex coaxed "Just give me the tickets."

Noah gulped, and somehow managed to break eye contact. "No!" he yelled. "I can't!"

Rex slammed his hand against the counter. "Why not? Don't forget Noah, you owe me for the prom!"

"That was over 3 years ago!" Noah yelled back, instantly mad enough that Rex's snake eyes wouldn't work on him.

"Yeah, but I seem to recall you saying something along the line of, 'Oh Rex! I owe you forever dude!' Do you know how long forever is?" Rex shot back.

"Only Diamonds are forever." Noah crossed his arms.

"I seem to recall that a certain girl got a certain promise of forever that included a diamond. I would like to remind a certain boy how I helped him get a certain girl!"

Noah's voice was steel when he answered. "You can't hold that over me."

Rex knew he had crossed the line. "I'm sorry Noah." Noah just nodded, refusing to look at him. Rex sighed and continued. "Do you want to hang out this weekend? I won't ask to get into anymore movies, I swear."

Noah sighed, but he offered up a weak smile. "Sure Rex, I can always just kick your ass at horse, and earn some of my paycheck back."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Rex grinned back cheekily, knowing that they were going to be fine.

Both turned as Six finally walked up to the counter behind Rex. "Hey Six, where've you been?" Rex smiled up at the man. Six didn't answer, he simply held up two movie tickets. Noah couldn't help but burst out laughing in relief, he wasn't getting fired. Suddenly, both guys were staring at him. Noah just smiled, and Rex put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok dude? You're looking a little crazy."

Noah just waved them off. "Just go on your date Rex, and be at my house for about oneish ok?" Rex didn't move, and was still staring at him. "Just hurry up and go Rex, before my boss shows up to fire me and chase you out of the building." Rex didn't say anything and just continued to stare for a few moments, but eventually he nodded. Then he turned and ran to catch up with the quickly disappearing Six.

(0.0)

Noah had barely turned back to the counter before a beautiful brunette in a blue shirt walked up and leaned on the counter. "I would like two tickets to whatever movie they were seeing." Noah blinked, and looked over at the tall, red-faced blonde man standing behind her. Both of them looked vaguely familiar but… he just couldn't place them.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?" He asked, looking out across the crowded lobby.

The woman growled and leaned closer to the boy. "Don't act stupid. I'm talking about Rex and Six."

Noah felt his eyes go wide. "Doctor Holiday?" He turned to the blonde man. "Captain Calan?" he looked back and forth between them. "You two look really different."

Holiday narrowed her eyes. "Just tell us the movie Noah."

Noah gulped, Holiday was scary. "Uhm, Rex was talking about The Unexpendables. So that's probably it." Noah hit the button and two tickets popped up. "That will be-"

Holiday snatched the tickets from his fingers. "Calan, pay him." She ordered, and then she turned and sauntered away across the lobby. Even Noah turned to watch her go. The slaps of indignant girlfriends rang through the room.

Noah turned back to Calan. "That will be-"Again he was interrupted.

Calan grabbed Noah by the lapels of his vest, and started shaking him back and forth. Noah's head snapped with each word that Calan yelled. "Don't trust her! She is crazy! She has some sort of death wish, and she is going to take me down with her." Suddenly the much larger man started to cry. Noah decided that the best option was to pretend he was dead. Maybe then, the blonde grizzly would get bored and wander off. "I have a fish in my room, his name is Kitten." Calan blubbered, "When I die, I want you to feed Kitten for me ok?" Noah let his body go limp.

Suddenly, Holiday was back. She pulled the hysterical man off Noah, and dragged him, still crying, behind her into the theatre. Noah collapsed to the floor, and there he stayed, looking up at the ceiling above. He vaguely heard someone saying, "Oh, just get over it you ninny." He felt the thick red carpet beneath him, and he breathed in the popcorn-scented air.

Suddenly the face of his manager blossomed before him. He couldn't quite bring himself to care as he watched the middle-aged and balding man get red and scream at him. The only thing he got out of the whole chewing out was the obvious last sentence. "You're Fired!"

Noah just smiled up at the dirty ceiling, and as the dwarfish face disappeared, the only thing he could think of was simple. 'I wonder if they are hiring at Taco Bell."

(0.0)

An: I hope you liked it! Poor Noah. I almost feel bad for him. Lol

The winner of the Super awesome- Guess who is going to randomly appear in the next chapter is- *drum roll" …..Hatter Madigan! Congratz!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are simply the greatest! Without you, this would have never even gotten this far. So, Thank you! Cookies for all!

Please Read, Review, Criticize!


	5. A Little Plot

Chapter 5

The lights in the theatre were already starting to dim as Six and Rex walked in. That particular movie must have been running for a while, since there were only a handful of people there to watch it. Rex, being his usual overenthusiastic self, immediately ran to the exact center of the theatre. Six just sighed, and followed the younger man; sitting by a wall or exit wasn't worth the fight. Six walked through the flickering light from the previews, and he sat down calmly next to Rex.

Rex looked at him with a weird look on his face. "What?" Six eventually asked him when Rex didn't turn away.

"How can you see?" Six heard the frank curiosity in Rex's voice.

"They aren't actually sunglasses." He finally replied.

"They're not? Then, what are they?" Rex's surprised voice rang out into the quiet room.

Ignoring the shushing, Six tried to think about how he could explain his glasses. "They are like one way glass. I can see out, but you can't see in.," he eventually decided.

"That sounds… kind of sad actually." Six was surprised to hear the emotion in Rex's voice.

Silence greeted Rex's statement as Six tried to figure out what he could say to that. "It's not." He answered in the end. "I just prefer to keep them on."

"Oh." Six felt a pang in his chest as he heard the dejection in that single word. How could Rex really care that much about the glasses?

"Don't worry about it Rex." He said flatly, turning his head straight ahead, towards the screen.

"If, you ever want to," Rex spoke despite Six's words, "you can take them off around me. I won't say anything."

Another pang hit Six in his chest. He turned to the boy sitting next to him, but Rex was staring straight ahead at the screen. "Okay." was all Six could bring himself to say.

Then he turned his head, and together, they watched the opening credits to the movie.

(0.0)

Calan had stopped crying, and was finally in the final stage, Acceptance. He was totally ok with the world now, and he was okay with his inevitable journey to the afterworld too. He looked over at the woman sitting next to him. Holiday was really very pretty when she let her hair down, even if she was five different kinds of crazy. Calan followed her gaze down to where Six and Rex were sitting. "I don't understand you." He whispered, though it really wasn't necessary, there was no one anywhere near their seats against the back wall.

"What don't you understand?" Holiday asked quietly, eyes still locked on the couple below.

""First, you are totally normal. Then you get a little weird. Then you are totally bat-shit crazy. Now, though, you are back to totally normal, or at least only acting a little weird. How do you do it?"

Holiday just shrugged. "I don't know."

Calan was glad he didn't have much longer to live, or he was going to regret further bruising his forehead against the back of the seat in front of him. "Why are you so interested in them anyway?" Calan didn't bother even lifting his head from the seat as he asked the question. He really didn't expect Holiday to seriously answer, so he was surprised when she leaned back in her chair and looked at him with a grave expression on her face.

"I just want to make sure Rex is safe."

Calan almost burst out laughing. "He is with Six, _and_ he has amazing Evo powers. How much safer could he _be_?" Then he noticed something strange occurred to him. "Wait," He looked closely at her, "this just doesn't add up, you've sent him into battles with Evos hundreds of times his size with only a pat on the back, and a 'good luck'. You never freak out this much, or at least not since the incident with Breach. So why are you freaking out now?"

Her gaze was far away as Holiday answered."An Evo might beat him, might break his bones. I can fix that. Six, Six has the power to do something so much more painful than that. Six can break his heart, break his spirit. I couldn't fix that." Holiday stopped speaking for a moment, fiddling with her sleeve. Then she looked up at Calan with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. "And really, I don't think Rex could survive that, not again."

(0.0)

Those words instantly transported Calan back to that night, the night Van Kleiss and Rylander were vaporized. They had broken into Abysuss Base to eliminate any remaining Evo threat. Six was injured and so he had to stay behind. Calan thought the kid should have stayed behind too, but he threatened to fly here himself, and Holiday had eventually just given the ok.

There were no signs of life in the base, and Calan had a gut feeling, but he still allowed Rex to continue his search. They all knew who he was looking for. Just like they all knew when Rex reached the courtyard. By the time anyone managed to get to him, Rex had already finished his screaming, and had crumpled onto the ground. He was sobbing, and clutching the stone feet of a statue. It was Circe, her face filled with terror; she was no longer made of flesh and blood, but stone.

Calan pulled Rex away, and called in one of the emergency jets to take the hysterical teen out of there. He did as much damage control as he could, but it was simply too late. It was weeks before Rex could be found without eyes red and puffy from crying. It was months before the once hyperactive teen could be coaxed into giving a weak smile. To everyone, it was still a minor miracle that Rex had ever made it more or less back to his own self.

(0.0)

Calan blinked, he was back in the theatre, and Holiday was staring sadly at him. He nodded. He could kind of sort of not really but almost understand where her crazy protective streak came from, but that still didn't quite get rid of the 'crazy' part. Neither of them said anything else, knowing that the time for words was over. They both turned and looked ahead, Calan at the movie, Holiday at the couple.

(0.0)

"That was the coolest movie _EVER_!" Rex yelled into the parking lot, simultaneously walking and fighting an epic fighting a battle with the air.

"It was a lesson in ineffective strategy, and what to _not_ do during a battle." Six put his two cents in from where he was calmly walking, hands in pockets, beside Rex.

"Whatever!" Rex yelled, aiming another kick at his imaginary opponent. "They exploded the entire castle, saved the princess _twice_, made gummy bears into weapons of mass destruction, _and _got back just in time to catch the game."

"They were captured, their battle tactics were terrible, and their lack of skill was disgusting. They lost the princess, causing her second capture, and by result, her second saving, when they should have already been miles away. The only reason they managed to do anything at all is that they were obviously supposed to be great; but they were substandard at absolute best. If it had not been a movie, they would have failed their mission several times over." Six dissected the movie matter of factly.

"Aw, Six! It wasn't that bad. I mean, even you had to have liked the swordsman! He was amazing!" Rex poked him in the side.

Six sniffed slightly in response. "He was pathetic; his form was terrible, and he couldn't control his sword at all. He wasn't even good at _pretending_ he knew which side of the sword was sharp."

Rex stopped next to the bike. "You really didn't like it?"

Six looked at the dejected look on the younger man's face, and sighed. "It wasn't terrible. I do admit that I did enjoy….certain areas…. of it." He grudgingly admitted.

Six just sighed again as he saw the maniac grin blossom on Rex's face. Rex poked him "You liked it." He teased Six.

"I didn't absolutely hate it." Six corrected.

"You liked it." Rex repeated.

"It wasn't absolutely without merit." Six tried again.

"You liked it." Rex laughed. "You won't admit it, but you liked it."

Six just shook his head and got on his bike, cranking it up. It didn't take Rex long to take the hint (for once), and within moments they were zooming off to their next destination.

(0.0)

Holiday was on the move, and Calan was chasing after her in fear of what she would do to his own beautiful baby, a 2010 Camaro. He didn't want her behind the wheel of his car. End of story. He made it with only seconds to spare, and she didn't object as she transferred herself to the passenger seat. Calan was glad, he didn't know if he could actually argue with her when she was in bat-shit crazy mode. He didn't know if he wanted to. All Calan knew or cared about was that his car make it to the next stop without any crashing, scratches, or exploding. His wishes were simple. As he took off, Holiday visibly relaxed.

"You are nuts. Just in case I forgot to mention it," he stated almost casually.

As she gazed out of the window at the flashing city nights, Holiday answered him. "I'm not crazy. I'm just concerned."

"This stalker chick thing you've got going on doesn't say 'not crazy' to me." he retorted.

"I want ice cream." Holiday mumbled.

"Was that just a random sentence Holi? Or do you really want to stop for ice cream, and possibly let your prey get away?" As if he didn't already know the answered to that, Calan mentally scoffed.

"Let's stop. There is a Baskin Robins right up there."

Calan almost lost control of the car. "W-What?" he managed to choke out, flustered. "Who are you and what did you do to Holiday?" He wasn't joking.

Holiday just shrugged. "I want ice cream; I know where they are going to be. I can deal with giving them a few minuets alone if it lets me have two scoops of pistachio almond."

"You really _are_ crazy, you know that?" Calan spoke to her with slight awe in his voice. He shook his head, and mumbled at the woman. "I could go my entire life and not understand you." Yet, he still turned into the ice cream parlor's parking lot.

The sassy smile that she shot at him caught Calan by surprise. "Did it ever occur to you," Holiday quipped as she climbed out of the car, "that I do it on purpose?"

Then the door was shut, and Holiday was walking across the lot, looking for all the world like some kind of supermodel let loose in the nowhere city of Amett. Calan quickly shook his head, and climbed out after her. 'Maybe', he thought, 'I could get used to not understanding her, but I guess I'll just have to test that theory.' He chased after her into the store.

(0.0)

An: Ok! We have finally touched a plot base. Finally. Lol we have now 'officially' broken with the plotline of the series. Like it? Hate it? Tell me!

Ok, it's time for a few explanations. In my mind, Rex in the cannon is about 17, even though he is really only 15. So, I put 2 years in for the last chapter, and caused some confusion. This was brought to my attention, and it HAS been fixed. In this story, Rex is 19. That means 4 years ahead, not 2, so I was wrong and not thinking right at all. Sorry!

So, I am pretending, for the sake of this fic, that I believe that the 'new' episodes of Gen Rex (anything after Dark Passage) happened about a year after Dark Passage. Eh, its weird, but I'm just a little too lazy to change everything I planned just because the cannon is not agreeing with me. That's why it is fanfiction.

Anyway, I hope that this weirdness with the plot and such doesn't affect how much you enjoy the story! Even if you already hate it!

As Always, Read, Review, And Criticize!


	6. A Woman Named Annie

Chapter 6

"You have to be kidding me." Six deadpanned, looking up at the seemingly falling apart building in front of them. "There is no way you can possibly be serious." In his defense, the place they were standing in front of looked to be scheduled for demolition some thirty years earlier. And the low fog that hung around the building, but seemed to go nowhere else was also creepy as hell.

Rex just shrugged. "The food is good." He was already walking across the lot to the door of the building.

Given the choice to stay out here and possibly leave Rex, or follow Rex into what was possibly the most haunted place in Amett, Six was close to just getting back on his baby and taking off across the desert alone. Then he sighed. Rex was already in the door. That would mean abandoning his date to this place, alone. Damn anyone who said he was not chivalrous. It took a few minutes, but eventually he managed to force himself to walk across the lot.

See, there is one thing about Six that no one ever knew. One thing about Six that no one would ever, ever know. Six did have one fear, only one, but it was almost crippling. Six was afraid of ghosts- nothing more, nothing less. Dying and death, he could deal with. Beings forced to stick around just to fuck with the living, that was the stuff of his nightmares. He couldn't stop the muttered curses that slipped from his lips with each sudden breeze that sent a sudden breath of cool fog up at him.

He tried to make himself walk normally, but with each step, he was breathing a little harder, feeling a little more panicked. He ran the last few steps across the abandoned lot, and shoved through the door with a drop roll. Already expecting the worst, he pulled out his swords, flicking them out as he came to a stop. All was quiet.

"Hey Six, I thought you weren't ever going to get here." Rex's voice rang out in the sudden silence that each of the many patrons had adopted at seeing an armed man, literally, roll into their dining experience. Everyone stayed perfectly still as Six quietly collapsed his swords, and slid them back into his boots, hiding the hilts under his pants legs. He brushed himself off, and with an 'I totally meant to do that. It's perfectly normal damn you' expression, he walked stiffly to the small corner booth where Rex was leaning on the table and looking up at him like he was some kind of amusing animal.

"You knew that was going to happen." Six accused quietly as he glared at Rex from behind his glasses.

Six could hear the slight laughter in Rex's voice as he answered. "I didn't _know_, but I might have _suspected_…" Rex's voice trailed off as he looked down at Six's boots. "I was wondering where you were hiding those. I almost thought you left them at home, stupid of me huh?"

Six resisted the urge to let his date get up close and personal with his blades. "Yes, you don't seem to be in danger of running short on _stupid_ anytime soon. Why was the lot so abandoned, and this place so packed?"

Rex artfully ignored the question and faked a pout, "You are just mean Six."

"If you wanted nice, you really should have chosen someone else." Six pointed out as he twitched slightly. Then he gave in and opened the menu, just dropping the whole disturbing subject. Thankfully, the others in the restaurant, probably aided by a round of drinks, had decided it would be better to just ignore the crazies in the corner.

Rex just smiled to himself, and Six wished he could see the inside of Rex's head. It might explain a thing or five. Then he sighed, probably, it would just create more questions. He tried to focus on the menu in his hands. Finally, he gave up and looked at Rex, who hadn't even looked at the menu yet, but was staring at the once again bustling and happy looking room. "What is this?" he demanded, shaking the menu back and forth slightly.

Rex looked back at Six. "It is a menu," he replied, looking at Six oddly, "it has various foods, and their prices. They usually have them at the places you buy food from."

"This is not food." Six stated flatly.

"Sure it is." Rex was really looking at him strangely now. "It's good food too."

"No, it isn't." Six was almost to the end of his rope. The only things on the menu he could understand were the chicken strips and macaroni and cheese in the kids section.

Rex raised an eyebrow, and finally opened his own menu. "What makes you think this isn't food Six?" He asked carefully.

"What is Jambalaya? It sounds like a board game. What about Gumbo? Isn't that some kind of candy or something?"

Rex set the menu back down and looked back up at Six, comprehension dawning on his face. "You have never eaten Cajun food have you?"

Six was very quickly growing tired of this answer a question with another question game. Still, he answered one last time, through gritted teeth. "No."

Rex nodded. Then he made a 'stay here' motion, stood, and trotted over to one of the various waitresses. He spoke quickly and quietly, and then he turned and walked back to their table as if nothing had happened. "Annie will be here in a second."

"Am I supposed to know who this 'Annie' is?" Six asked, the faintest edge of irritation finally showing in his voice.

Rex didn't even bother to answer out loud; he was once again looking out at the room, a faintly nostalgic look on his face. Reaching out a hand, Rex flipped the menu over, and for the first time Six noticed that his menu had been face side down on the table. The entire front of the menu was given over to a picture of a misty swamp. At the top, bright red cursive proclaimed 'Annie's World Famous Cajun Cuisine.'

Six resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. Instead, he turned to watch the man who was still staring out across the room. "What is so interesting?" Six eventually questioned.

Rex just turned and smiled at him. "I used to work here." He glanced across the room again. "Back when this place was just 'Annie's Cajun Cuisine'."

Six raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure that out?" he asked, though mentally he was wondering 'How did I not know this?'

Rex gestured to the room in general, his face taking on a tinge of sadness. "After Circe, I took to wandering." Six nodded, that was not news to him. "I just happened to wander in here one day, and I started getting flashes. Like I got when I was in Hong Kong, remember?" Once again, Six just nodded and waited for Rex to continue with his story. "I was confused and disoriented, so I accidently fell into the kitchen." A faint smile bloomed on his face.

"Suddenly, I was attacked by a woman who was yelling and screaming about 'her baby' coming home. That was Annie. Obviously, after I left Hong Kong, I showed up on her doorstep, and she took me in. Of course, we didn't know it was Hong Kong then, I just fit that part together recently." For what felt like the hundredth time, Six just nodded. "She took care of me and in return, I worked here for her. Then one day, I just disappeared. She had no idea where I was, but I figure I just had another memory swipe, and that is when I turned up at Providence."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this? It could have been crucial information." Six was trying to sound as if he was only thinking about the Providence logs, but Rex still grinned up at him as if to say 'You don't fool me a bit.'

"I did put it in my journal. But, really, I kind of just wanted to keep it quiet, this is part of _my_ past. Besides, there is no reason that working as a waiter for a year or so could have any effect on anything." he shrugged. A squeal rang across the room, and Rex grinned. "You are going to love this." he stated.

(0.0)

Obviously, Annie was a large, graying, somewhat matronly woman in a dirty apron. Either that, or Rex just attracted freaks. Then, considering who he was attracted to, Six decided that, yes, this was Annie. He was amused to watch as Annie practically tackled the much younger and smaller man. Six allowed the mad rush of jabbering to randomly our over him until suddenly he was brought back to focus by the sound of his name.

"-Six." Rex was obviously still talking to Annie, but his hand was gesturing to the surprisingly relaxed Agent Six.

Six nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello."

The sudden onslaught of giggling that erupted from the woman's mouth caught him by surprise. Unconsciously, he glanced down to where his hands were resting innocently in the table. 'Did I break her?'

"Oh! He is so cute!" Six looked up sharply. He was not cute. However, Annie was no longer looking at him but smiling at Rex.

Six looked expectantly at Rex, waiting for him to set the woman straight himself. He didn't. Rex just laughed, and whispered to Annie. Six's ears still picked up the sounds. "He _is_ cute, and I can think of a few better words, but unfortunately, only I am allowed to say them." This brought another peal of laughter from the woman, and a slight growl from Six.

Obviously, Rex caught the sound, because he smiled at Six again before continuing. "I brought you a present Annie." Six raised his eyebrow. He didn't remember this mythical present. Rex pointed to Six. "I brought you a virgin."

"_WHAT?_" Six burst out, unable to stop himself in time. Thankfully, Rex and Annie both just ignored him as Rex continued to speak.

"He hasn't ever eaten Cajun before. He doesn't even know what the names are."

Instantly, the seemingly fickle Annie was all one sharp point of focus. "Really?" Suddenly, Six was a little less mad, and a little more scared.

Rex crossed arms. "Really."

Then Annie was moving again, slower this time, and more thoughtfully. "I love to break in virgins." She smiled at the mildly freaked out look on Six's face, and turned to Rex. "I will make you two a platter." She turned away, and called a girl over. "This is Eileen. She will take care of your drinks. I will be back with the food when it is finished." Then Annie was walking back into the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

(0.0)

Six was still staring incredulously at the retreating back of the woman, but Rex was already looking up at the girl. "I would like a glass of iced tea, and he will have…" Rex stopped and looked expectantly at Six.

"Water." He answered through gritted teeth. Rex looked at him oddly, but the girl just nodded and walked away as she jotted it down on her little order pad.

"What is wrong with this place?" Six broke in as soon as the waitress was gone. "There is a crazy owner/ chief, food that isn't food, and you called me a virgin, at the top of your voice, in a crowded restaurant. Really, is there something in the air?" Six was very obviously at the end of his rope.

Rex looked at Six sympathetically. "You really don't like to not understand things do you?"

Six let his head crash down into his hands. "No," came the muffled reply, "I don't."

"I'm sorry." Rex offered. He really didn't know what to tell the older man.

Six felt his face crumple in an unfamiliar half-smile. "Don't be."

Rex's returning smile was so bright and happy looking, Six felt his heart skip a beat, and what was left of his hysterics slip away.

(0.0)

Jambalaya turned out to be rice covered with some type of thick, spicy sauce, and mixed with chicken and sausage. Gumbo was a thin but delicious soup of onions, sausage, chicken and some unknown meat, poured over rice. He had two bowls of gumbo, and 3 servings of jambalaya, as well as various other plates of food. Rex just snickered, and ate his own plate of jambalaya. Annie kept randomly appearing with refills for Six, never failing to comment on how much she loved virgins. Six always ignored her, except to say thank you for the food, which he then proceeded to eat faster than any person should ever be able to eat anything ever. Rex was amused as hell.

Finally, Annie came back, not with another refill, but with a wide, shallow bowl. Rex recognized the dish for what it was, and looked over to Annie with a questioning look. She just put a finger over her lips, and set it down in front of the older man with a smile and a flourish. "Fried bananas soaked in a chocolate rum sauce, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. Even though, technically, it isn't a traditional Cajun dish, it is the house desert special."

Six looked down at the dish. "I have to drive home." He stated simply.

This just caused a smirk from Annie. "There is exactly half a table spoon of rum in that sauce. If you get tipsy from that much, I think you might have a problem."

Six nodded, and carefully picked up the spoon. Carefully dipping the spoon in the dish so that he got both the hot bananas and the cold ice cream, he put it in his mouth. Six froze. Rex watched as he looked down at the spoon, and then at the dish. He swallowed what was in his mouth, and then turned solemnly to Annie. "This is… amazing." Unconsciously, he licked his lips. "It's like eating every happy memory I have ever had." Suddenly, his eyes were cutting through the air straight to Annie. "How did you discover this?"

Annie held her hands up in a classic 'I surrender' position. "I didn't."

"Then who?" He asked, putting another heaven filled spoonful in his mouth.

Annie just motioned over to the man sitting across from Six. "Yo." Rex smirked.

"Impossible." Six deadpanned. "You can't even cook eggs without a major bonfire. I saw you kill people with those cookies you tried to make. There is simply no way. You just can't cook."

Rex shrugged. "Not anymore." Six didn't move, he just sat there staring at the younger man. Rex could feel Six's eyes on him, and he felt himself shiver a little. "What?" he finally asked, unable to ignore Six's burning stare anymore.

"If you created this, why aren't you eating it?" Rex glanced down at the bare table in front of himself.

"I can't." Rex shrugged. "Unknown consequences."

Six had another bite of the dessert in his mouth, and he swallowed before he spoke. "Explain."

Annie spoke up, reminding both men that she was still at the table with them. "Rex perfected the dish on the night he went missing. We," she motioned between herself and Rex, "Think that it jogged his memories, and reminded him of what he fought so hard to forget. So, he wiped his memories again, and the next morning, woke up at Providence."

Rex couldn't stop himself from speaking up. "I don't ever want to forget this night." Rex really hoped that he hadn't imagined the faintest blush that appeared on Six's cheeks. "So," he continued, "this time at least, better safe than sorry."

Six nodded, and continued to savor his dessert, while Rex watched him. Rex vaguely wondered if Six was eating it like that on purpose, or if he was actively trying to drive Rex's mind into the gutter. Eventually, Six finished his food- much to the relief of Rex. And Annie stood up for the last time. "Now, don't you even think about paying." She cooed happily, as she tried to suffocate Rex with one last hug. Then she turned to Six one last time and patted him on the head. "I love virgins."

Rex smirked behind his hand as he felt the death waves radiating off of Six, but Six was obviously trying to be cordial, if not exactly nice, since he didn't say anything hurtful. "Thank you for the food." he spoke softly, but Annie still heard him. She graced Six with one last smile and pat on the cheek, and then she was bustling away into the kitchen.

Rex stood up to go, but turned just in time to see Six slipping something beneath one of the many plates on the table. "What was that?" he poked Six's arm, curious.

"Just a thank you." Six answered as they walked across the dark parking lot to the bike.

Rex didn't entirely believe him, but he kept walking. A sudden loud shriek of joy radiated from the restaurant, and out into the street. "That must have been some thank you." Rex muttered to himself.

Rex didn't imagine the slight grin that snuck onto Six's face.

(0.0)

An. Yay! I snuck in more plot. Go me. I hope you like this chapter even though there isn't any Caliday in it, but it is already longer than usual, and yadayadayada. I hope you like it! and please! Please! Please! Tell me what you think!

Special props go out to

Boredom is an Understatement, and Hatter Madigan. If not for those two, this chapter would not have happened. Thanks for the amazing reviews guys!

Please, read, review, criticize!


	7. Under a Starry Sky

Chapter 7

Colors blurred and cold air rushed past. A heady mix of excitement and danger overcame the two men as the speedometer on the motorcycle crept higher than ever. Then, Six turned and veered straight off the road, and into the shallow ditch; their speed turned the slight incline into a major ramp; they flew through the air.

Rex freaked out slightly, not expecting the sudden change in direction. Then, while his legs a and arms were tightening in fear- he was usually the one in control of the bike in situations like this- he felt that deep rumbling in Six's chest that only meant one thing. Then they hit the ground and were racing at amazing speeds over the dry rocky ground of the desert.

"What are you doing?" He yelled up to Six, worrying that the wind would steal his words away the same way they did Six's precious laugh.

Thankfully, Six's voice trickled back, reedy, and almost drowned in wind and the roar of the motor, but definitely there. "Just roll with it Rex!"

Rex laughed, and wrapped his arms snugly around the man in front of him. And they were screaming their way through the barren wasteland.

(0.0)

Holiday looked up from her laptop. They were back in the car, and until moments ago, she had gone back to typing furiously, transcribing various documents. "Something is not right." She mumbled to the sheet of glass in front of her.

"What?" Calan mumbled distractedly. He was stupid. Calan assumed that Holiday's sudden fit of sanity was going to last. Stupid Stupid Calan.

"Something is not right." Holiday repeated, clearer this time, and with a faint panic in her voice. She turned back to her computer, clicking and muttering computereese to herself. "They are doing _something_."

Calan was trying to keep his voice reasonable. "Holi, I thought you said you trusted them to make it back by themselves? You said the only thing they had left was the drive home, and that you could trust them to not somehow fuck that up. You said-"

"I don't care what I said!" Holiday screamed out suddenly, Startling Calan into jerking into the way of an oncoming big rig. "Something is wrong! I can tell!" Calan screeched back into the right lane only moments before the huge truck barreled past. Holiday was just glaring at him, and paying no attention the fact they that were almost _dead_; that Calan's car had almost been reduced to itty bitty bits of road debris.

"I can tell that something is wrong, but it is wrong with you! You're just fucking crazy! I don't get it! Even with all the best reasons in the world, there is no sane reason to act like a mental patient!" He was at the edge of his own rope for the second time that day, and all the best intentions in the world weren't going to hold him back. She almost made him wreck his _car_. His beautiful beautiful baby, with its brand new cherry red paintjob, was almost smashed to pieces. That was the straw that finally broke his back.

Holiday got still. "If that is what you think," her voice was oddly flat and cold, "just let me out here. I am calling this in." She reached to her communicator and switched it on.

Calan gritted his teeth, but kept the car moving. "Why?" he broke in before her finger touched the button. "Why call it in? We could be interfering with something special that they planned. Six could get pissed that we screwed it up. He could _kill_ us." Calan, even more pissed off than he had ever been, was somehow the perfect voice of reason, and the angel on Holiday's shoulder.

Holiday didn't answer out loud as she turned the screen of her computer to Calan. A single small dot was racing across the blank area of the large map depicted. "That is Six and Rex. They are currently traveling at 213 mph and the speed is increasing steadily. They are going through a large, uncharted desert, and heading towards nothing at an alarming rate. The only thing in that particular direction is the ocean, and even then it is not for several hundred miles." Holiday turned the screen back around to face only her. "I'm calling it in."

She didn't give him any time to answer; she was already on the line with dispatch, barking in orders and coordinates. Calan couldn't have said anything anyway. He was too busy marveling that Six had somehow managed to defy the physical laws of nature and make such a small bike go so fast without any sort of damage. Or flipping. Idly, Calan wondered if Six would show him how he did it. Calan had a car, not a bike. He could probably boost himself higher than that. But then again maybe not, even if Six didn't kill him for his involvement in what was sure to be a jarring end to his date, the man was a magical ninja. There was no way he would be able to pass the secret on to Calan. A man could dream though.

Calan sped his car up, he might not be Six fast, but he wanted to get to the outer perimeter of Providence before he pulled over to wait for the transport. There was no way this side of a frozen and icy hell he would leave his car just sitting somewhere in the side of the road. Of course, he was a dead man driving right now, and he would be a dead dead-man in about 15 minutes. Peachy.

(0.0)

"This is nice." Rex shifted a little, still getting comfortable on the hard ground. They had finally stopped the bike, and this far from the city lights, each star was a crisp and perfect glittering diamond.

"Yeah, it is." Came Six's soft reply.

They were sitting near each other, but not quite touching. The bike was leaning a little ways away on its kickstand, seeming to glow eerily in the slight light from the stars. There wasn't even a bright moon to ruin the absolute breathtaking beauty of that one perfect moment in time. The darkness surrounded them; the air was warm again now that it was no longer whipping past them. The scene was absolute in a way that can really only happen in stories, but somehow, this magical moment sprang up around the two men sitting next to each other in the dirt of some unknown part of the desert.

"Six?" There was a certain tentativeness to Rex's voice that caught the older man's attention.

"What is it?" The words were harsh, but the tone was soft; even Six didn't want to break the night's spell.

If Rex thought the dim light would give him some type of protection from Six's sharp eyes, he was wrong. Six watched through the dim air as a nervous, and maybe even a little shy, expression played across Rex's face. "Why-" he tried, but stopped. He swallowed, and tried again. "Why did you say yes?"

Six knew what he was asking, but he decided to play it a little confused, just to see how the younger man would react. "Say yes to what?"

The bright flush that appeared along Rex's face practically glowed. "Uhm.. just… nevermind."

Six felt the small smirk that appeared on his face. "Just tell me Rex." he coaxed. Oh yeah, he was definitely glad he had evaded the question.

"Why did you agree to…well… what I mean is… uhm…" Rex stuttered to a stop. "Forget it." he eventually mumbled, and if possible his face got even darker.

"Rex." Six's voice was still soft, but the underlying firmness made Rex bring his head up and look at the other man. "I said yes, because," Six leaned a little closer and spoke a little softer, "I wanted to."

The words made Rex blink. "What?"

Six smiled a little at the flat, disbelieving tone. "I wanted to." he repeated.

Rex shook his head a little in disbelief. "You wanted to." He looked over to where Six glowed slightly in the pale starlight. "That has to be the most anticlimactic and unromantic thing I have ever heard."

A dry chuckle slipped from Six's mouth as he leaned closer. "What do you expect? Long speeches about the exact color of your eyes? Poetry comparing you to the greatest beauty nature has to offer? Would you like me to write you a song and stand outside your room singing it to you?"

"No!" The word shot from his mouth with the force of a shotgun.

The small smile grew a little with that outburst, and Six lowered his voice to a whisper. "Good." Neither of them said a word as slowly, so slowly, they leaned closer and closer to one another. They were close, closer than Six ever imagined he would ever get to be. Then, softly, their lips finally touched, and the universe clicked into place.

Even the wind suddenly picked up and started blowing around them, but neither man could move. Then there was a low thumping sound. Six, already knowing what had happened, forced himself to turn away from Rex and towards the bright lights of the Providence transport.

(0.0)

Six instantly felt a cool wave of fury settle itself across his shoulders. Instantly his mind was reverting to the distant and calculating Agent Six. And Agent Six was pissed.

The first person who dared to walk out of the ship, had the calm and beaming face of Dr. Holiday. "Hello." She spoke warmly, nodding at Six, and looking at Rex in a vaguely concerned way. "We were worried about you two."

The second person to leave the small craft was a completely different story. The soldiers threw the panicking man out of the ship and instantly sealed the door shut behind him. Calan hit the ground face first, and instantly choked on the dust. Once he more or less recovered, he scrambled to his feet, and cowered behind the woman with the clipboard who simply rolled her eyes at him. "I tried to stop her." Calan repeated this like a mantra that would protect him. "I tried to stop her."

Slowly, Six stood, with Rex behind him. He brushed the dust from his pants, resisting the urge to reach into his boots for his katanas. Calan flinched each time Six's hands moved. "Where did you hide the tracker?" His voice was flat and calm; actually, it was almost conversational.

Holiday's voice held almost exactly the same flat casualness as she replied. "Embedded in the fabric of the shirt."

Six nodded, and no one had time to blink before Six's shirt had mysteriously flown into the air. Then, faster than even Rex could follow, Six had reached down into his boots, and pulled his katanas out. The shirt was cut into perfect half inch squares of confetti before the first piece hit the ground. Rex felt his face go numb, as Six flicked his swords back together, and tucked them away in his boots. Six was very shirtless, and Rex felt his mind begin to shut down for the second time that night. A trickle of blood ran down from his nose, but he wiped it away before anyone noticed.

Then Six was turning away and walking evenly to the hatch of the transport. It slid open immediately for him, and he walked up the ramp. "Don't forget to load my bike." He calmly ordered the cowering troop of men in front of him.

All 15 men immediately ran out to follow his orders. Just as Six had made it to the deck of the craft, Calan shivered and muttered "I tried to stop her."

Instantly, there was a half naked, and very pissed off ninja standing in front of him. "You should have tried harder." Six hissed. There was a sudden pressure around his throat, and Calan learned how to fly. For a few seconds anyway. Then Calan learned how to fall.

Calan was vaguely aware of the men running around, following Six's various orders, but mostly he just laid there gasping and pretending to be dead. He felt the toe of a pointy shoe in his side. "You should have kept your mouth shut." Holiday's voice rang out above him.

"Just leave me alone Holiday." the blonde man groaned from his position on the ground.

The woman shrugged. "Okay." she answered, and turned away. Calan felt a sudden rush of air across his face. He knew what he would see when he opened his eyes, so he kept them shut for as long as possible. Eventually, he was left with no other choice, and slowly, he opened his eyes. He sat up carefully, and looked around. He was totally alone in the huge expanse of desert. I can't tell you what he said next, it wasn't very nice.

(0.0)

An: finally! Chapter 7! Ugh, somehow, this was the hardest chapter I have written so far. I am really really going to hope that means it is going to be the best chapter so far. Please, please, please tell me what you think. I am to the point of begging now. I need reviews. Without the Hatter Madigan, BoredomIsAnUnderstatement, RandomDraggon, and SixRex Fandom name SeX this chapter would NOT exist. Thank you guys so much! You encouraged me so much! Cookies to all of you!

Please review! Even if it is to tell me you hated it!


	8. Calan Finially Starts To Lose It

Chapter 8

Life goes on in Providence. Sure, it was only a few days ago that a shirtless Agent Six had stormed through the base, on some sort of warpath no one really wanted to think about too hard. But, really, in an organization like this, you quickly learn to not talk or think about certain things, at least not the ones involving Agent Six anyway. He could skin a man faster than you could blink, and he didn't like to be talked about. In the end though, that threat didn't even matter. With so much always going on at Providence, a shirtless Six didn't warrant a lot of attention for long(at least not as long as a sunglasses-less Six would), and soon everyone had moved on to something else. Then they were reminded of what they forgot.

(0.0)

"Something has breached the outer perimeter!" The alarm system was going crazy, and the soldiers were grabbing weapons, and rushing for the transports waiting to take them the 2 miles to the compromised area. They got there in minutes, and as they poured out of the jets, ready for whatever monster was going to throw itself at them; they found themselves oddly unable to deal with the dust covered lump of man-flesh lying next to the outer wall.

"Bring me some fucking water." The order was a croak, but it was an order all the same. Instantly, one of the younger recruits snapped off their canteen and handed it to the sun burnt and exhausted man. Calan wanted to guzzle down as much of the water that would fit in his stomach, but he knew better, and forced himself to take small, slow sips. He tried to stand, but his body quickly vetoed that option and he sank back onto the ground. "Damn it." He cursed softly. He had used the last of his energy getting over the wall.

"You should really clean your mouth up ya know." piped up a little voice by his shoulder.

"Better not," a similar yet different little voce on the opposite shoulder purred, "It makes you sound tougher." He felt a small hand tracing patters in his neck.

A small sniff sounded by his right ear. "Coarser maybe, but certainly not tougher; It is perfectly possible to sound tough without resorting to vulgarities."

Calan felt the small shrug of the creature relaxing on his left shoulder. "Coarser, tougher, it's all the same thing."

"No it isn't." came the reply.

"Yes it is." The other one shot back effortlessly.

"No it isn't." the first one spoke slowly and clearly as if it were speaking to a small child.

"Yes it is." The second one growled slightly as they answered.

"No it isn't!" the first one replied hotly.

"Yes it is!" The second one replied shrilly.

"Shut up!" Calan broke in with a yell. Instant silence greeted him. Slowly, he looked up at the soldiers who had suddenly frozen in their efforts to rig up something to transport their captain in. Calan blundered, but eventually stuttered "You are making too much noise. I have a headache the size of Alaska. Either be quiet, or give me something for it." Slowly the men turned and continued working on the cot, more quietly than before. Clan muttered quietly, but viciously at the two things on his shoulder.. "I thought you two would go away once I got water. That is what hallucinations are supposed to do."

"Nope, not the way we work hun. You almost died before you were supposed to." The little being in the long, but oddly formfitting white robe and halo hopped down to his lap. "We aren't hallucinations, we're guides. We are here until you don't need us anymore."

The one wearing a black and red mini-dress and holding her red staff jumped down and crossed her legs sensually as she sat on the opposite leg as her sister. "Or until you kick the bucket."

Calan closed his eyes on the two tiny Holidays sitting on him. "Death has never looked so good."

(0.0)

"What's going on?" Rex asked Holiday. An alarm had gone off earlier, but White had told him that he was not needed. None of the soldiers had returned.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing." Holiday was looking into a microscope, and scribbling on a notepad. Rex leaned back against the table, and crossed his arms. As he looked through the large window into the Petting Zoo, Holiday glanced up. "What's on your mind?"

Rex let a smile steal over his face. "Nothing really, I'm just remembering things."

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Remembering, or _Remembering_?"

Rex shook his head softly. "Just thinking about the other day. Do you know how pissed off you made him?"

Holiday smiled. "If I had known, I wouldn't have shown up like that." '_Oh, you dirty liar._' she thought to herself.

A footstep sounded behind her. "Sure you wouldn't have." came a slightly raspy voice.

"Calan!" Rex watched as Holiday turned to the man. Calan was being supported by two of his men, and he looked dry and exhausted from his little trip through the desert. "You look… terrible." Holiday motioned Rex away from the examining table. She continued talking steadily as she gathered up various supplies from different drawers and cabinets. "Sit down, or lay down. Whichever is easier for you."

Calan grunted slightly as he was heaved onto the table, but with sheer willpower, he forced himself to stay sitting up. "Fine words from the woman who left me in the middle of a desert alone and without any supplies."

Holiday set everything that she had gathered onto a small rolling table which she wheeled over to the injured man. "I left you supplies." She replied calmly as she began to examine him.

"Woah, Holiday!" the sudden shocked tone in Rex's voice made her look up.

"What?" she asked simply as she went back to checking Calan's blood pressure.

"You really left him in the desert?" Rex looked oddly at the older woman who just replied with a shrug.

"He told me to." She pulled out a gauze pad and sprayed something on it. "This might sting a little." She warned, then began to rub at one of Calan's various scrapes. Calan hissed slightly, but otherwise, he didn't say anything to contradict the woman.

"Even if Calan did say that," Rex glanced doubtfully at the all around miserable man, but continued. "how could no one notice that he was gone? I mean, its not like he is a redshirt, he is kind of important."

One of the 'redshirts' cleared their throat "We knew that the captain was gone, but we assumed that he was still visiting his mother. He sets a few days aside every mo-"

"Ok, that's enough of that, shut up." Calan broke in. Holiday glanced up at the man and was a little surprised to see the faintest hint of a blush tiptoeing across his cheeks. Then she looked down and concentrated on getting the man cleaned up and disinfected. As soon as she finished, she quickly began putting the equipment away, and giving out final instructions. "Drink lots of fluids. Water is good but something like Gatoraid would be better. You need to replenish your electrolytes." She threw a handful of dirty gauze away. "I would hook you up to an I.V. but you appear to be hydrated enough that with fluids you will be fine."

"Then why do I feel like hell ran over me, backed up, and did it again?" Calan rolled his eyes up to meet Holiday's.

"Simply put, you are exhausted. You need rest, lots of it, but then you should be fine." She turned to the two men standing behind their captain. "Bring him directly to his room. I don't care if you have to tie him down, but make sure he doesn't leave his bed for two days."

"What?" Calan suddenly burst out, sitting straighter.

Holiday continued, paying no attention to the man. "Two days minimum. I want him to drink at least 3 liters of fluid today. I don't care what kind." Calan opened him mouth, but Holiday put her hand up. "Yes, three whole liters, preferably more if you can handle it. We want to make sure you get plenty. And no, alcohol is not an accepted fluid."

"You never let me do anything fun." Calan grumbled.

"I let you have a fun adventure in the desert." Holiday pointed out serenely.

Calan looked up at her with a look of slight amazement on his face. "That was evil."

Holiday shrugged. "Well, you were the one saying I never let you do anything."

Calan shook his head in disbelief, and looked at the nearest soldier. Get me out of here before she decides to drop me off in the Artic for a play-date with a polar bear."

Calan tried, he really did, but in the end, he still had to lean heavily on the two men as he stood and began to walk out of the room. "You know, you shouldn't be embarrassed about visiting your mom." Holiday called it out like it was almost an afterthought, and Calan didn't even bother to answer besides vaguely waving his hand at the woman. Then the three men were gone.

Holiday smiled softly to herself, and turned and moved slowly to her computer. She sat down and made herself comfortable in the soft seat, but she didn't turn the computer on. She simply sat there for a few moments, staring into darkened screen.

"You did it just to mess with him." Holiday sat up and spun around, her eyes snapped to the source of the unexpected sound. A forgotten Rex grinned at her from his position leaning on the edge of one of the many counters in the room.

"Did what?" Holiday asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Told him to drink that much water. You know he can't do it."

Holiday used her hands to smooth her hair down. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She turned away from the 19 year old, and flicked her monitor on. Instantly pages began to pop up, each one had a blinking red exclamation mark in the corner, and all of them needed her immediate attention. Holiday had to stare hard at the blinking little marks to successfully ignore the laughter that sounded behind her.

"Whatever Doc. Just promise you'll tell me when you two decide to tie the knot; I want pictures."

Holiday's voice was even as she responded. "I am very busy Rex. If you are going to stay in here I am going to need silence; I have to concentrate." She opened up the first 'urgent' message. It was from the cafeteria. Obviously, tomorrow she would have to buy lunch elsewhere, because they were going on a bug and mouse seek and destroy mission, and would be unable to cook. Holiday made a mental note to buy her lunch from the vending machines from now on.

Rex did sit quietly for a few moments, but then he hopped off the table. "I am going to hunt down Six. I'll talk to you later Doc." Then Rex was trotting down the hall, and Holiday was left alone with her thoughts.

An: Hi! I'm So sorry I didn't update sooner! My school library has been deconstructed, and I'm throwing in all my energy to get it set back up. The sooner it is set back up the sooner my supply of books comes back, and junkie that I am, I am working as hard as I possibly can to get the library back in working order. So I am always sooo tired, so it took me a while to finish typing and editing everything. I really really hope you like it!

Special thanks to:

Hatter Madigan

SixRex Fandom name SeX

And

Cat-Tuong

Without your awesome encouragement, this chapter would not exist! Thanks guys! This week, you get cake! Yay cake!

Please read, review, and criticize!


	9. Attack of the Fangirls Pt1

Chapter 9

"I think it has already been made clear that Six is a magical ninja of simply epic proportions. But, just in case it hasn't, Six is here to put your doubts to rest." A hand gestured towards a large poster of the man in question. "Just look at him. Can't you see the awesome oozing from his pores? It makes me want to stand next to him in hope of absorbing a little of it." An official and slightly fawning voice rang out over the small, dark room.

"I prefer a more direct approach." A second voice pointed out from behind a bank of computer monitors.

The blue flickering light in the room glinted across the first girl's glasses as she looked up from the book she was staring into. "And what exactly is that?" Similar books were piled waist deep in tiny mountains scattered over the room, narrow corridors wound between them. Other than the large bank of computer monitors and equipment, the only pieces of furniture in the room were the ratty flower-embroidered couch that the taller girl perched on, and a few bookshelves, also crammed with books and papers.

"I want to eat him." The smaller girl replied matter-of-factly, and with a slightly wicked smile on her face as she brushed her curly hair away from her face. "So pretty, I had to eat him." she quoted aloud.*

The redhead gestured to the piles of scrap books scattered around the room. "You know he would kill you." she looked up at her friend with one eyebrow raised in incredulousness, "Repeatedly."

Natalie just shrugged her shoulders, and flipped another lock of long dark hair behind her. "It would significantly reduce the length of time it would take to absorb the epicness." Her voce was soft and bland as she turned back to the computers.

Alice nodded slowly, thinking about the suggestion. "This is true." she acknowledged peacefully. She returned her attention to the open book she was cradling in her lap. She flipped idly through a few pages before she suddenly stopped and after a moment, began to shriek. "Nat! Nat! You gotta come see this!"

Natalie reluctantly stood from her computer, but moved quickly around the dark and cluttered room, and somehow made it to the couch without bumping even a single book. "Calm down Alice." She plopped down next to hysterical girl. "What is it?"

Alice didn't say anything; she simply jammed her finger down on a tiny grainy photograph resting on an entire page of similar tiny grainy photographs. It was a yearbook, and under each little photo was a short quote. Mostly they were old song lyrics from songs no one really wanted to think about anymore, but one or two was a quote from some long dead brilliant person that no one wanted to think about anymore. Then there was Super Secret Agent Six's picture and quote. The first thing Natalie noticed was his shades. They were gaudier, and bigger, and, as followed the fashion of those days, the edges were coated in colorful gemstones. The second thing was Six's hair. It was the colors that drew her eyes really. Streaks of bright, poison green swirled through his long and immaculately styled hair. He was wearing it in long curls, and pinned all to one side of his head. The look was completed with a long and spiky earring dangling from the earlobe on the bare side of his head. "Wow."

"I know."Alice's voice was smug.

"I mean, even for a Rageno-crunk, that was a bit… wow."

"I know!" Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "I almost thought it had to be someone else, but look at the quote."

Natalie looked down, pausing for a moment to grin a little at Six's name, but then continued down to the quote. She promptly burst out laughing. "Yeah." She managed to gasp after she finally caught a hold on herself. "That is definitely Six. I wonder how he got them to let him put that as his quote? I mean, I had to fight just to get mine in, and it wasn't _nearly_ as bad as this." Natalie's voice had taken on a slight tinge of awe.

"This is Six, the magical ninja of epic proportions, remember?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but this was done before there was ever any magical ninja named Six." Natalie pointed out.

"Epic is something you are born with." Alice replied.

"Obviously." There was a slightly wistful tone to Nat's voice. "Wait..how did you find this? We could never figure out where Six spawned from, forget where he grew up."

Alice laughed, and pulled the book back to herself. She flipped a few pages back in the book to a picture of a sweetly smiling girl who was obviously a few years older than Six was in his. She was dressed simply, but was obviously just as sure in her style as Six was. "That's my mom."

"No way! Your mom went to school with Six? Why didn't you tell me?" Nat was more excited than angry, this was a major breakthrough. Now that they knew what year he graduated, they could find more pictures of him through his school years. Eventually, they _had_ to go far enough back to see him without the glasses. Her heart started squeeing when she realized that they would get to see Little Six, all the way back through at least kindergarten.

Alice broke through Natalie's reverie. "I just found out, mom gave me this book this morning, she wanted me to look at the chess club. I haven't gotten to it yet."

"Well, go to it. Maybe it is important."

Alice was just opening her mouth to reply, when suddenly a sharp alarm noise radiated from the computer. Like a well oiled machine, each girl instantly leaped into action. Nat immediately moved to the computer and began to type furiously. Within moments, the computer was spitting out pages of information. Alice stood, and ran around grabbing various things; she grabbed a camera, a notebook, a few pens, and two apples. She shoved it all into her bag. The two girls met at the door, each clutching their supplies.

As one, they turned and ran from the small shed that was their headquarters. They circled around the large white house, and jumped into Natalie's Jeep. Natalie jammed the keys into the ignition, and they were tearing down the highway, towards the city. Alice grabbed the papers from the seat where they had been discarded, and started pouring over the information. A deep roar shuddered through the air. Alice looked into the distance, and as the ground began to rumble, she got the first glimpse of the Evo. There was a Providence copter hovering over it, and Alice turned to Natalie with a grin. Natalie grinned at the road; too busy dodging the fleeing cars to look away. No words were needed; they were going to see Six.

(0.0)

"There is no way you are serious. Even you are not that mentally unbalanced."

Rex grinned at the other man. "It's fun."

The dry orange dust whipped up into the air as the man in green shifted slightly. "Maybe Holiday was right; we should have let you do more 'normal' things. At least then you might not be so absolutely insane."

"I agree. But!" Rex clapped his hands together. "It's too late for that now." He grinned at the agent. "So, Six, do you want to go first?"

"No." Six did not want to go first, he did not want to go last, Six was not going at all. The man who could, and would, jump out of a moving transport without a parachute, or any other form of protection except for his swords and his reflexes, was never going to do what Rex was about to. Ever.

"Okay then, watch this." Rex pushed himself into the large tire. Six didn't know where he got it from, and honestly, he didn't think he wanted to ask. A light breeze knocked more of the fine red dust into the air. Six glanced down at his jacket. It was almost as if there was a barrier on it, and not a single speck settled onto the immaculate green suit, or even got closer to it than about an inch. Good.

His ears caught the crunch of the ground as Rex brought himself to the edge of the mountain. Six locked his eyes on Rex as the boy put his hand to the ground and pushed off. The tire started to roll sluggishly, but it quickly gained purchase on the steep slope, its speed increased by the second.

Six's heart jumped into his throat as he watched the tire scream down the hill, but it seemed as if nothing was happening that shouldn't be. Just as his heart was easing back to where it belonged, the inevitable happened. Rex's tire hit a rock on the path, and the unexpected off center bump set the tire to bouncing uncontrollably.

It happened in a split second, but Six was already running down the hill, almost before the thought had really registered. Within moments, his hoverboard was right next to him. He hopped onto it with easy grace, and gained even more speed as he chased after the rouge wheel. Six wasn't sure what he would do when he got to it, but he figured that he could figure that part out once he got there.

Then the tire slammed against a tree. A sickening crack echoed across the area, as the tree shuddered for a moment, but then broke neatly in half; the top folded to the ground away from the prone form on the ground near its base. Instantly Six jumped off of his board and landed with a slight thump next to a dazed Rex. Six put his fingers on the younger man's neck and almost, but not quite, sighed with relief. Rex's heartbeat was strong if erratic. He let himself fall back onto his haunches. "I'm too old for this." he muttered to himself as Rex slowly began to stir.

"That was…" Rex stopped for a moment as he finished pulling himself away from the wounded soldier that was the tire. "Awesome." he finished triumphantly, grinning at an unresponsive Six.

Six watched silently as Rex rubbed his hands over his body, wincing every once and a while at a particularly nasty bruise, but otherwise perfectly all right. "That would have killed you."

"What?" Six shook his head slightly in disbelief at the honest bewilderment in Rex's voice.

"That would have killed you." Six repeated. The look of confusion stayed plastered on Rex's face. Six clarified. "If you had been human, that would have killed you."

Rex nodded slowly. "Yeah, probably." He didn't exactly see the big deal, he was fine.

Six felt like he was caught on repeat. "You could have died."

"Six?" Rex reached his hand out to touch the green jacket. Six jumped slightly, so slightly that if Rex had not had his hand on the man, he would not have seen. "Six, I'm okay."

Six nodded his acknowledgment slowly. Then he brought his hand up and rubbed across the bridge of his nose. "Rex?" His voice was slightly muffled by his hand.

"Yeah?" Rex asked, looking oddly at the man.

"You are never going to do that again." Six had pulled his hand down, and the order was as clear as crystal in the sun. He watched an annoyed look steal across Rex's face, and quickly decided to edit his statement before Rex took it into his head to do it again just to spite them. Six wasn't acting as Rex's superior right now, but old habits are hard to break. "Please promise me you won't ever do that again." he tried again.

Six could still see his uncertainty and irritation, but Rex decided to just leave it alone and pretend the order hadn't happened. He cleared his throat softly before he grinned up at Six. "It's fun." Rex teased him.

"Rex." Six muttered warningly.

"Fine Six. I won't ever do it again," Rex paused, and a real smile bloomed on his face, "under one condition." Rex looked at Six mischievously.

Six raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" his voice was cautious; there was no telling was Rex would ask in return for such a favor. Agent Six would do anything though, to never have to worry about the boy crashing down the mountainside in a rubber deathtrap.

"Tell me your real name." Correction, Six would do anything except that.

"No."

Rex adopted a high pitched whine that he _knew_ grated on Six's nerves. "_Why_?"

"No Rex." Six answered flatly, his resolve was concrete, but he still cringed slightly as Rex sent his voice another octave higher.

"But _**Why**_?"

"Rex!" Six snapped out startling Rex into shutting up; which of course was the desired result. He reached out and grasped the other man's shoulders. "I will do anything you want me to do, _anything_, except that."

Rex bit his lip softly as he looked at the slight hint of desperation on Six's face. He had no idea that the lip biting was partly the cause of that particular fit of desperation.

"Anything?" he asked, needing the conformation. Six nodded, yes, he meant anything.

Rex smiled, and was opening his mouth to state his terms, when a crackle went through their forgotten communicators.

"Six, Rex, we have a situation." White's voice spoke to them as if he knew that they were together, even though they had been careful to not be seen. Six cursed to himself, they had put another bug on him. But where? After their date, he had been careful to scan each article of his clothing for transmitters before he ever put them on. White's voice brought him back to the present, and he listened carefully as he got the details of their new mission.

"There is one large reptilian Evo. Approximately 200 feet tall. Currently, there are no known dangerous abilities other that the obvious teeth, claws, and general size of the Evo. A transport is being sent to retrieve you; it will be there in a little less than two minutes." The communicators crackled, and they were disconnected.

Rex stood with a stretch. "So, were fighting Godzilla today. That's a nice change of pace."

Six stared at Rex, who had begun to brush his pants off. "There is something not quite right with your head."

"Yeah yeah, I was there for that episode, everyone already knows about it." Rex brushed the comment away with the rest of the dust in the air.

"No, I mean besides that. I think we need to have White call in the men with the padded rooms. You need a nice relaxing break. Preferably one that will send you back to us at least slightly saner than you are now." Six kept his voice even, but a little bit of humor dripped into them, tingeing the words.

Rex batted his eyes at Six. "You know you love me just the way I am." He laughed slightly at the doubtful look on Six's face. "Besides, if I go on a 'special' vacation, you'll have to go back to dealing with Evos the old way."* Six felt the blood drain from his face, but he tried to cover it up; he didn't do it well enough though; Rex had already started laughing.

Six cleared his throat, and simply inclined his head slightly. "We have Calan for that job now." Rex laughed again, and a subtle thump marked the sound of the transport touching down nearby. Six stood,a and straightened his sleeves. There was no need to do anything else, not one speck of red dust stuck to his suit. With an ease and dignity that only he was capable of, he stepped quietly onto his board and allowed himself to be levitated up the ramp and into the ship.

Rex smirked at the picture, but ran with a loping gait to the ship and up into the hold. Even if his methods weren't as graceful, or effortless as Six's, they were just as much his own.

An: Finally! another chapter! I know I know, I took a while with this one, but I really was too busy to breathe(I even missed the two newest episodes! Y.Y), forget sitting down for a few hours to type something up. I am so grateful to everyone who reviewed!

(Sirrah, Mauvelous Green Rainbows, BoredomIsAnUnderstatement, and TiGeRlIlY99)

Honestly, if you guys hadn't been so encouraging, I could not have actually made time to work on this for another week or so. I just felt so guilty, you were telling me you were waiting, and I didn't want to make you die or anything! I hope this helps you! You gave me a gentle encouraging guilt trip, and I thank you for it. (and I'm assuming the lurkers thank you too lol) You all get a chocolate mousse pie. Feel free to eat it, or throw it in someone's face if you prefer. You guys have earned it!

*This is a direct quote from a great book called Peeps By Scott Westerfield. If you like Sci-Fi, Weird Biology, or Vampires. This is a must read.

*Six's Quote was stolen from my friend Lina's Story Breakeven: Sweet Dream. Once again, a must read. It is Holix, and very very awesome. It is also the second part of a series! So! Longness!

*I borrowed this part from this AMAZING Gen Rex fan fiction called Of Course. It is hilarious, and everyone should read it! I'm not going to ruin such an awesome fic by telling you what exactly the old way IS, but I am telling you this- You must read this story. It could very very possibly make you pee yourself with laughter. It is especially awesome if you are a Six fan, which, of course, I am. lol So! Read the story! (After you review of course!)

As always! Read, Criticize, Review!


	10. Attack of the Fangirls Pt2

Chapter 10

The ground shook harder and harder the closer they got to the roaring beast. Alice leaned her head back and looked nervously at the looming figure of the Evo in front of her. It was always this part of Six- chasing that got to her. It was just plain hard to resist that primal instinct that to- "Get the hell out of the way!" A slightly accented voice yelled out from somewhere above them. The sudden and unexpected warning startled Nat into flinging the wheel of her jeep to the right, sending the front of the car straight into a light post, causing a tiny dent in the fender.

"My car!" Natalie screeched, reaching out to claw the dash. "I wrecked her!"

A shadow blocked out the sun, Alice looked up to see the reason for the warning on its way down to crush them. Alice grabbed Nat's wrist and forcibly dragged her out of the vehicle. She wasn't a moment too soon, they were only yards away when a huge, green foot plopped itself right onto Nat's brand new Jeep.

The screaming was impressive, even considering the monstrous sounds coming from the lizard above their head. "_**My baby!**_"

There was a small thud, and Alice looked up to see a tall blonde man towering over them. "I'm sorry that your friend, partner, whatever just lost her child, but you really need to evacuate the area." Alice noticed it was the same voice that had called out the warning to them only a few minutes before.

"Child?" Alice looked around confused, there weren't any kids around. "I don't understand."

"There _was_ a kid in the jeep…right?" Calan glanced at the perfect figure of hysteria who was beating on the Evo's scaly foot with a broken two by four.

"Nope, it was just her car. If you knew her you would understand."Alice brushed it off as easily as the Evo, who was ignoring her like she was just a lowly moth that had perched on its foot.

"Actually, if it was _my _car, that thing would already be regretting that it ever spawned." Calan responded, peaceful in the fact that his baby was back safe in a side garage in Providence Base. "Anyway, you two should probably start running away or something, this place is dangerous."

"Uh… sure." Alice glanced back to her now sobbing friend. "Just let me get Nat and we will do all of the running and screaming needed to set the right atmosphere for an Evo attack."

"Thank you." And with a touch of his fingers to his brow, Calan strolled off to continue the fight to subdue Godzilla.

" Nat, come on, you can't see anything from here, I want to get a better look at this fight."

Nat looked from her little ball of misery. "B-b-but.. my _car_." She hiccupped slightly, and pounded halfheartedly against the foot that she was leaning on.

"Come on Nat, if we hurry, we might get to see Six kill it." Alice coaxed, glancing nervously up at the Evo. There was no telling when it would decide to take another step, and they weren't exactly in the safest place in the world.

"But, Rex might _cure_ it, then I will never get any revenge." Nat sniffled, seemingly unconscious of her precarious position.

"Well, if that happens, it is just a lizard; _you_ can squash it for goodness sake." Alice was starting to get a little exasperated, and a little worried, with each passing second the chances of the lizard shifting and crushing them only grew.

"You think they will let me do that?" Nat looked up at Alice imploringly.

"I'm sure they will." Alice reached down and pulled Nat to her feet. "Come on, we are already here, let's at least try to find Six, okay?"

"Okay." Nat agreed, even if it was less enthusiastic than normal. The turned and walked away from the relative safe zone around the Evo's foot. The further away they got, the less the huge body of the beast shielded them from the flying debris; it was mostly bits of buildings, or Rex's broken apart machines. However, the girls dodged the flying obstacles with well practiced ease- they were each the hounded older sister of a little brother; clumps of metal flying through the air and straight at their head was nothing new to them.

"I think we could get a good view from over there." Alice pointed to a relatively sheltered piece of concrete in what used to be an abandoned lot but was now filled with the top half of a bank.

"Looks fine to me." Nat shrugged, and began to climb up the pile of rubble. Alice followed her and after a few minutes, they had found a ledge of concrete both large enough for the two of them and with a pretty good view of the action going on above.

"I want to say it." Nat spoke up after a few moments.

"Say what?" Alice questioned, never taking her eyes off of the far of streak of green bouncing around the sky.

"Six's line."

"Six has a line?"

Nat looked at Alice. "Of course he does. He says it every time there is a major Evo attack."

"Uh, kay. Go ahead then with this mysterious line." Alice glanced at Nat for only a moment before her eyes were once again drawn to Six.

"It is a good thing everyone from the city was evacuated."

"Yeah, that is a good thing. No one died in the making of this chapter. Yet." Alice muttered.

"What did you say?" Natalie glanced questioningly at her friend.

"Nothing." Alice chimed, swinging her legs back and forth, still focused on the scene in front of her.

"..Okay then."

The girls watched the fight silently for a little while.

"Wait a second, is Six getting…bigger?"

"Nat squinted her eyes against the horizon. The fight was about a mile off, and everything was mostly too small to see in too much detail. "I don't think so. Besides, why would he?"

Alice didn't answer, but as they watched, it was obvious that Six was coming closer, obviously flying on his hover board.

As the agent deftly jumped off of his board, and onto a largish concrete boulder, Alice and Nat couldn't do anything but stare. They even forgot to breathe. "Six." Alice finally muttered, not quite registering the bundle he held to his shoulder.

(0.0)

"I want you to-"

"Does it involve getting naked?"

"….What?" Six blinked, resisting the urge to look behind him. Did he accidently fly into one of Breach's portals to Lala land? No, the pack was not involved in this attack, as far as he knew. He heard yells coming from his communicator; he really needed to get back to the fight. "No, there will be no nudity." Did their faces really just fall like that? He took a subtle step backwards. Maybe he should find somewhere else…saner to put the package until he could come back for it.

He turned, and was just about to runaw- retreat when a fresh round of agonized screaming came through the bead imbedded in his ear. "Six!" Calan's voice overrode the rest for a few moments as he yelled directly into Six's ear. "Where in the hell are you, you bastard? Throw that thing down somewhere and _get your ass back here_!" The communication cut off, and Six knew he had no other options.

"Take this; I will come back for it." He pushed it into the older girl's arms, earning an indignant squeal from the pile of soft fabric. Then he turned and jumped onto his hover board, and rejoined the fight.

(0.0)

Alice blinked. Black eyes blinked back at her. She closed them for a moment and reopened them, staring at the tiny face. It stared back. She looked up at Natalie, who was staring at her with an equally stunned expression, and the simultaneously looked back down at the tiny black haired baby cradled in Alice's arms.

"What do we do with it?" Alice muttered, glancing up at her friend.

Natalie stuck her hands out, as if to ward away anything to do with the thing alice was holding. "I don't know. He said that he would come back for it."

"Yeah, but this isn't exactly the safest place in the world for a baby." Alice pointed out.

"This isn't exactly the safest place for _us_ either." Nat retorted.

"Yeah, but we came to see Six, and we did it because we could. This little one didn't have the option to stay where it is safe."

"What are you suggesting?" Nat looked suspiciously at her friend.

"We need to get it out of here before it gets hurt." Alice started looking for an easy way down, so she could climb and still hold on to the baby.

"Oh, so when the Evo totaled my car, we had to look for a better vantage point, but now we have to leave without even seeing if they kill it, or cure it, or what?" Nat felt her eyebrow start to twitch as she watched Alice turn the blanket that the kid was wrapped in into a sling so she could have both hands free for climbing. "It isn't like _it_ cares that there is an Evo waiting to eat it."

Truthfully, Nat had a point. The baby was carrying on like the entire world was a happy and soft place, filled with friendly puppies and bunnies. It paid absolutely no mind to the raging Evo not a mile away. "Well, you can stay and watch, I'm calling Mom to come pick me and little one up."

"Six is going to be highly pissed when he comes back to find out that we took off with the kid." Nat pointed out, but she was already reaching into the bag that had, miraculously, made it with them all the way up to this point. She pulled out a pen and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. After she scribbled the address on the paper, she placed a rock over it and set it on the flat little area where they had been sitting. She made sure that enough stuck out that the paper could be easily spotted if someone was looking, but that the rock prevented the wind from blowing it away.

Alice was already halfway down the pile when Nat finally started to follow her.

An: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me if you did! Or, if you didn't. I cant improve without criticism!

Thank all of you guys so much, this chappie is specially dedicated to my awesome reviewers:

Hatter Madigan- Who writes awesome Stories.

BoredomIsAnUnderstatement- Who is also an awesome author.

RoxasIsReal13- Who is my newest reviewer, and is welcomed to the fold.

You guys are the best! Thank you so much! And in the Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Holiday I don't know about, Spirit, You get Gingerbread cookies! Be careful though, they have a tendency to get up and run away. And they are the DEVIL to try to catch once they have gotten away.

Read, Review, Criticize.


	11. Just Shut Her Up

Chapter 11

Six remembered hearing somewhere that humans are so adaptable that they can get used to anyone or anything after a certain amount of time to adjust. He now recognized this for the utter bullshit it was. The screeching voice of the woman behind him was not getting any easier to deal with, quite the opposite actually. In fact, the only thing that was getting easier to deal with were the possible repercussions of her unexpectedly dying by decapitation in the next few minutes. It was hard, but he resisted the urge valiantly. Besides, it was at least partly his own fault that the thrice-damned harpy was even there in the first place.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE PROVIDENCE LOST MY BABY! WHAT IF HE IS SICK?

WHAT IF HE IS HUNGRY? WHAT IF THOSE BABY SNATCHERS SOLD HIM TO ALIENS? HE NEEDS HIS MOMMY! MY LAWYER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! WHY ARENT YOU LOOKING HARDER?" Six didn't have to turn around to see that the woman was still red-faced with anger. How was he supposed to know the damn girls would run off? Besides, he was sure her lawyer already knew what had happened; along with his wife, kids, family dog, next door neighbor, and anyone else who lived within roughly a hundred mile radius of the wailing she-devil.

Six looked carefully at the now abandoned ledge where he had dropped the kid off, and resisted the urge to tell the woman that if she had run faster, she wouldn't have needed rescuing, and her and her baby would be together somewhere far far away from him. Just the way he liked it.

The screaming and ranting continued, each word grating on his nerves more than the last. Six let out a small growl. He thought no one would hear him, but obviously Rex had picked it up, as he was trying to pull the woman away from the irritated Ninja. Six's scanning eyes finally picked up a flash of white under a small rock. He pulled out the slip of slightly tattered paper, and glanced over it. "We are moving out." He stepped off of the ledge and onto the hovering transport, ignoring the voice of the woman as he walked into the cockpit, and gave the address to the Pilot. "Get us as close to this address as you possibly can."

"Yes Sir." The faceless man replied to the Agent.

Six nodded his head and walked back out to the cargo hold, immediately regretting his decision as the screeching woman once again situated herself screaming obscenities in his face. His reaction was purely instinctual; that is what he was going to tell White anyway. One slice of the blade, and a spurt of blood later, the stunned woman was gasping, and slowly sinking to the ground.

"Oh my God, you actually killed her."

Six wiped it off, and tucked the small blade back into his jacket. "She isn't dead. Yet."

"You sure? She went down kinda fast for a cut on the arm." Rex's voice was still shocked, but the obvious shuddering breaths of the woman on the floor reassured him that she was alive. For now anyway.

"She is a civilian." Six's voice was matter of fact as he dragged the woman by her ankle to the side of the small room. "The shock took care of her until the sedative on the knife kicked in."

"Okay." Rex turned away from the woman, and started to swing his legs back and forth as he sat down on the bench near Six. "So, back to what we were talking about before. Anything really means anything, and I have a good imagination. What is a good price for my never making you tell me your name?"

Six bit back the groan. He had half hoped Rex had forgotten the agreement, but the other half thought of possibilities that a 19 year old with a good imagination could think up. "I guess you will have to figure that out."

"I guess I will."

(0.0)

By the time they had reached the large house that was indicated in the address, the sedative was beginning to wear off of the woman, who had smartened up, and was avoiding the two men as she nursed the small cut on her arm. As the transport touched down with a small thump onto the grass, Six stood, gesturing for Rex to follow him. "Stay here." He ordered the woman as he turned to leave. "If the child is here, then I will send Rex."

She made a startled sound, and looked up at the man in green with narrowed eyes. "I want to take my baby, and I want to go home." she stated firmly, but still quietly. Obviously, the 'nap' had worked even better than Six intended. Oh well, it was all good news to him.

"Not as much as I want you to." Six retorted as he turned and stepped onto the grass.

It was a big house, two stories high, and painted white with dark blue shutters. There was even a small rectangular pot of red flowers attached each window. The lawn was maybe just a little tall, but not much, and there were no obvious threats hiding in the grass. Six approached cautiously, eyes flickering from one place to the next under the protection of his glasses; threats could be hidden anywhere, and he had to be ready for them. Rex had no such reservations.

A woman answered his booming knocks wearing nothing except a pair of pajama pants with tiny moons covering them, and an old-fashioned apron that also acted as her shirt. She held a spoon in one hand, covered in some type of batter, and simply smiled serenely as Rex immediately started yelling. "Hi! I am Rex! Do you have our baby?"

Six sighed. Was it even possible at this point to encounter someone even a little normal? Maybe only the sane people turned Evo? He would have to report that possibility to Dr. Holiday. He resigned himself, and walked to the door. "I am Agent Six, and this is my partner Rex. We work for Providence. We are here to retrieve a child that we have reason to believe is on the premises."

"Oh, you must mean the little sweetheart Alice brought home. Come in, come in." She stepped to the side, and gestured for them to follow her. The inside of the home was large and clean, with a lot of shining woodwork and heavy, comfortable furniture. They stepped into a spacious kitchen. Black stone gleamed from every counter, and there was the delicious and unmistakable smell of baking. Oddly enough, Six didn't see even a single used bowl or measuring cup on any of the counters, or laying in the sink. How did someone bake and not leave any mess at all? Surely she used a mixing bowl or something? And why did she still have the dirty spoon if there was no other evidence of cooking except for the actual cookies in the oven? The yet unnamed woman hurried them through the kitchen and into a much smaller room. "They are out in their little clubhouse. It is the big white shed. You can't miss it." She opened a door, and the back yard came into view. "Come back this way, and I will give you a few cookies for the road." She nudged them gently out of the door, and closed it behind them.

"Well, that was... odd." Rex commented.

"Yes." Six replied. He was already on automatic, his daily quota of weird was used up for the next few weeks, and he just wanted to go to his room, put a cool, wet washrag on his face and turn the lights out for a few hours. He had simple needs.

The knock sounded oddly muffled as he rapped his knuckles against the metal door. There were a few muffled noises from within the building, but the door did not open. Six was not sure what to expect, and as he opened the door, he flicked out his katana with his free hand. A flood of papers cascaded out of the door, revealing two shocked teenage girls, and a baby. The taller girl had the kid strapped to her chest in some sort of reverse baby sling, and balanced on its nose was a large pair of sunglasses. They all stared silently at him, and he stared silently back.

After several minutes of the same, Six allowed himself to satisfy his curiosity by reaching down to grab a handful of the killer papers. The girl with the baby spoke up immediately, "Hey don't tou-" but was quickly shushed by her friend.

Six's eyes scanned the papers. They seemed to be profiles of some sort, some even had small pictures attached, though most did not. Name: Kuski Roku Age:24 Occupation: Mercenary. He moved to another sheet. Name: Li Smith Age:29 Occupation: Agent. "Impossible." He muttered to himself. He reached down and grabbed another paper off of the top. Name: Tyson Renolds Age: 18 Occupation: Bounty Hunter. "How did you get these?" He growled slightly, looking sharply up at the two girls.

(0.0)

AN: Okay! So, maybe that at least slightly resolved the much asked question of… Where did the baby come from? Lol Sorry if it is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out early as a special Christmas present to my awesome readers! Oh, an there is a special little joke hidden in the chapter. See if you can find it! lol

And! I have good news! I have gotten my first ever flame! Now, this might not seem like good news, but I have always thought that you have to reach a certain level of notoriety before the flamers find you, and the fact that I have reached this platform makes me very happy. So, in answer you your review Jo, (who was brave enough to flame me, but not brave enough to use her account to do it) Thank you for your idea bout my dad and I, well, that is a nice suggestion, but I doubt I will take you up on it any time soon. Thank you anyway! As for the quote "you do realize you're writing a story about a BOY and a MAN. not a boy and boy or man and man- but straight up pedophilia- you know that's illegal right?" Section of your review, I would simply like to say that I understand that sometimes it must be hard to read around your own over-large ego, or you would know that it is clearly stated several times within the story, (in fact, even within the first chapter that you oh so kindly reviewed on) that Rex is age 19 in this story. This is one more than one year over the age of consent, possibly even more because of the doubt about Rex's age. I realize it could also go the other way, which is why he is 19 not 18. So, the issue of illegality is a non-issue. As I said before, thank you for your kindness in reviewing, and for your suggestions, and concerns. Oh, and for the ego boost too. Have a merry Christmas.

As for my other AMAZING reviewers, Thank you so much for reviewing and encouraging me to write this chapter. Even if it was mostly to figure out where babies come from. Lol

Special Kudos and Pumpkin Pie to:

Lina Trinch

BoredomIsAnUnderstatement

RandomDraggon

TiGeRlIlY99

You guys are the GREATEST! *glomps*


	12. Bed Sores aka  I Hate my Doctor

Chapter 12

"You know, you could just-"

"Shut up."

"But I'm just trying to-"

"_Shut. Up._"

"It's good advice, I prom-"

"SHUT UP!" Calan finally broke and screamed into the empty room. The door opened for a moment; the guard stuck his head in, looked around, and shut it again. All of this happened without any actual acknowledgement of Calan's existence.

The Holiday in white giggled slightly. "They are going to think you are crazy if you keep yelling at nothing." she warned, smile still twirling along her lips.

"They probably already do." The one in red offered up from her lounging position on Calan's other shoulder as she filed her nails into points.

Calan twisted his hands into the sheets, resisting the urge to throttle his tiny guardians.

(0.0)

Calan had already been confined to his bed for days when the call came in for the large lizard Evo. It had taken everything he had to override Holiday's orders, but he had made it to the scene just in time to warn a couple of crazy Civilians, and get knocked in the head with a piece of concrete as big as his fist.

Calan woke up in the med bay, with Holiday looming over him. "Hello." He ground out as he forced his body into a sitting position. His head pounded regularly with every beat of his heart, and for some reason his heart was beating pretty fast.

Holiday got right to the point. "Why did you go into combat when I gave you specific orders to stay in your bed at all costs?" She asked calmly. In fact, her voice was almost sweet. Calan didn't trust her for a red hot second.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he replied, "You are not my commanding officer."

"Maybe not," Holiday snapped at him, all attempts at a sweet façade suddenly gone, "But I _am_ your doctor. If you don't listen to my orders you could _die_. Do _you_ understand _that_?" Calan opened his voice to respond, but she held up her finger and continued anyway. "Make no mistake, you could have. In fact, you _should_ have. If your stubborn ass head wasn't harder than the concrete that hit it, you _would _have. A rock of that size, from that height, was almost guaranteed to kill you; in fact, it should have least mentally crippled you." She slammed her palm flat against the metal counter top as she stared the man down.

Calan looked away from her eyes. "Maybe it should have, but it didn't." He winced at a sudden pain, but didn't comment on the two pissed off guardians perched on his shoulders, pinching his neck, glaring into his soul, and agreeing with every word that the original Holiday said. "Look," he tried making his voice softer, and more reasonable, "even if it should have happened, it didn't and I feel fine now. Just give me a couple of Aspirin and let me go attend to my own duties. I have already been out of commission for almost a week; I still have a job to do."

Holiday stared at him silently for a few minutes, then simply turned and walked out of the small white examination room; gesturing for him to stay. She was only gone for a few moments, and when she returned, two providence grunts trailed behind her.

Calan watched the nearest grunt suspiciously as he moved nearer to him, ignoring Holiday altogether. That is why he wasn't prepared for the prick in his arm and the sudden burning that signified a needle piercing his skin. He turned just in time to watch Holiday pull the sliver of metal out of his body, and expertly apply a bandage to the wound. "You have signs of a possible concussion. Do not go to sleep for at least 2 days, or if you do sleep, someone will wake you up every half hour to check your vitals. Until I am absolutely sure that you are not suffering any ill effects from your injury, you are confined to your bed. You will also continue to receive the same treatment for your recent dehydration."

Her voice and face slowly got fainter as the sedative took hold. "You will have no direct contact with anyone during the time that you are under observation, other than having your meals delivered; if you need to use the restroom, you will inform one of your guards, and they will accompany you. If you override these orders, I swear to all that is good in the world, I will keep you sedated, and in a cell in The Hole for a month. Minimum." Then her voice and her face finished fading out, leaving him alone in the darkness.

He was awoken half an hour later by a voice over the intercom in his room. As he sat up groggily, he moved his foot and a small jingling noise alerted his senses. He moved the covers off of his leg, and found a shackle, attached to a chain, securing him firmly to the bed.

"Bitch." He breathed out, half in anger, half in awe.

(0.0)

Calan reached down, and felt his ankle, as if confirming that the thick silver bracelet was really there. If he was Six, he would have bolt cutters hidden in his pillows, or at least an axe under the bed mattress. But Calan didn't have either of those things, and he bet Holiday knew that. "Bitch." He muttered for the hundredth time that day, as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Now now, don't be like that!" He holiday in white chided gently as she glided gently from his shoulder to his lap. "All you will do is work yourself up. Look at the bright side! You are getting an extensive paid vacation! So what if you are physically chained to your bed? What does it matter if you can't even use the bathroom without someone watching, and forcing more Gatorade down your throat afterwards? It's a break! A nice, refreshing break- live it up!" Calan groaned in response to this 'helpful' advice.

"How exactly do you expect me to do anything while I'm chained up here?" He challenged the tiny Angel.

"Rent a Pay-Per-View movie. Get on the internet. Read a book." She listed these things, ticking them off of her fingers one by one.

"Well, if you get bored enough after all of that, you could just go on a massive murdering spree." the sultry voice of the Holiday with the low cut mini-dress opinioned as she floated down to join her twin on Calan's lap. She stretched her arms above her head in an exaggerated yaw, almost causing the straining fabric on her bodice to just give up and fall apart. However, by the time it had made its mind up to do just that, her arms were down, and the moment had passed.

"Why can't you just go away?"he begged, trying not to sound too desperate, but not quite getting away with it. "Before I go absolutely insane, if you can."

The Angle sighed, and straightened her long skirt as she crossed her ankles and looked up at Calan. "You know that we can't leave until-"

"Until I don't need you anymore." He finished her sentence for her with a sigh.

"Or until you croak." The Holiday in red chimed in as she studied her nails.

"Or until I croak." Calan repeated obediently. "And when, exactly, is that supposed to be?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Somehow though, he was not entirely surprised when he got one.

The Imp leaned back onto her hands, closed her eyes, and recited, "Forty-five years, three months, and fi-" The Holiday in white clapped a hand over her sister's mouth before she could finish.

"You _know_ we aren't supposed to tell him that! It's _classified._"

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah. Whatever. I just want to get finished with this assignment so we can take off to Hawaii. Ya know, take long naps in the flowers, and watch all those sexy, sexy, men. All slathered up in tanning oil, sun glistening off of their muscles."

"Is that all you think about?" The Angel stood and put her hands on her hips, glaring at her sister. "Men and Sex, and- and- Impure things?"

"What else is there to think about? The Imp grinned wickedly as she leaned back, lying down on Calan's leg, and running her fingers gently against her belly. "What else besides men, and knives, and thick, hard-"

Calan groaned and closed his eyes to the sight. He was not hearing this.

"Enough!" The woman in white yelled. She was red in the face and her hand, as it reached up to straighten her halo, was shaking. "Hold your tongue, or I will hold it for you! You are embarrassing us in front of our assignment!"

Calan couldn't resist the urge to put his own two cents in at this point. "Oh no, please continue your fascinating conversation!" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he continued. "I mean, next you were going to talk about how Imp sneaks into the Men's shower room after I fall asleep, right?"

The Holiday in the red mini-dress snapped up straight, and anger shone from her tiny face. "Hey! I thought you didn't know about that! Have you been spying on me?"

Calan just sighed, and put his hands on his head; his fingers rubbed his temples, vainly trying to relieve the quickly growing headache. He should have known better.

(0.0)

Holiday slammed her pen with a clack against the smooth top of her desk. She couldn't concentrate on her work at all; her thoughts were too busy concentrating on a certain blonde idiot. Why did he have to be so hard headed? Okay, so maybe the hardness of his head was what saved his life. So what? If he wasn't so bound and determined to disobey her orders anyway, he would have never gotten hurt in the first place. Holiday had better things to do with her time than to worry about some lout that wouldn't even listen to her instructions.

She was already responsible for Rex's health and general wellbeing (She resisted the urge to turn away to see if the tracker she had snuck on Six was still working), and the Nanite research, _and_ the actual running of the petting zoo. This was not even mentioning all of the spare time she spent working on her sister. No, she wouldn't think about that. Even without the responsibility of her sister, she had more work on her plate than any one person should have to deal with. She just didn't have time to play with him!

With a decisive nod, she reached into her desk and yanked out the Patient Transfer forms. This would get Calan-from-Texas off of her hands, and out of her mind. She smoothed out the edges of the paper and pulled out a pen. Something strange happened though. As the touched the pen to the paper, she hesitated. She couldn't make her hand fill out the forms. She picked up the pen, bringing it to eye level and staring at it closely. Then she picked up the paper, reading it over twice, slowly mouthing each word as she read it. Everything looked fine. She put the pen back on the top sheet of paper, and…nothing. Her hand wasn't listening to her. She went over the whole process from before, but once again, her hand refused to fill out the blanks on the paper. Finally, with a sigh, she dropped the pen onto her desk. The damn man was already her responsibility, whether she liked it or not.

She roughly shoved the papers back into their slot on her desk, and grabbed one of the many clip boards scattered around the room. It was time to go visit her patient.

(0.0)

Okay, I know that wasn't the longest chapter ever, but I felt like we needed to check back in with our favorite crazy people. A super thanks to all of the absolutely AMAZING people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are the BEST, and this chapter would not exist without your encouragement/guilt trips. I thank you, and I think the lurkers thank you too. (I think, they don't talk to me. *hint hint*)

Each of you gets one slice of Green birthday cake! (Don't worry; I dyed it with food coloring.)- Talithi, Medusa, RandomDraggon, Tora, Lina Trinch, TiGeRlIlY99, Flight of Phoenix Wings-These are even Super special, because this is the MOST REVIEWS I have ever gotten for a single chapter of….just about anything. Thank you guys soooo much!

And, a special thanks to Boredomisanunderstatement. She gave me the final poke in the ribs, and idea I needed to get this chapter out before 2012. (Also, she now owes me a secret.)

I hope I see all of you next chapter! And remember-

READ, REVIEW, CRITISIZE.


	13. A Six By Any Other Name

Chapter 13

Six stared silently at the two girls.

The more he looked at them, the twitchier they seemed to get. This went on for a few minutes when suddenly, the shorter girl screamed and dived for the bank of computers. "I need one! Even if he kills me, it's worth it!" Six reacted instinctively; flicking his swords out, he jumped and landed right next to the girl just in time to be stunned by a bright, unexpected flash. "I got it!" the dark haired girl yelled victoriously, scrambling for her friend. Six simply turned his head to follow her progress, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Ooh! It is so _pretty!_ You did _great_ Nat!" The redhead with the baby cooed as she looked at the small screen of the camera cradled in the smaller girl's hand. "It isn't even a little blurry! Amazing!"

"I used the Action Image Capture setting." Nat's voice shone with pride.

Slowly, Six straightened out of his crouch, and flicked his swords back into their hidden sheathes. He straightened his tie, and ignoring the stares of the giggling girls, he turned to Rex. "Why do I feel like I just stepped into The Twilight Zone?"

Rex raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Great, Six was rubbing off on him. Even Six didn't know if the world could deal with another one of him in it. "The what?" Rex asked, incredulous.

Six slowly rubbed his thumb over the pads of his fingers, thinking. "I guess it was before your time. But it was before mine too. Then again, I wasn't busy trying to save the world when I was your age either. I had time for that sort of thing." He let out a small laugh as he realized something. "Actually, The Twilight Zone is a lot like the world we live in right now. I guess we really are in it." He resisted the urge to look for a man in a suit, just talking to the air. "Funny how that works out." He mused, as he looked over the little shed filled to the brim with every bit of his life that he had never wanted to think about again. Definitely in the Twilight Zone.

"Six?" Rex's voice broke into his musings.

"Hm?" He answered as he tried to pull his mind back to the present.

"You are weird." Rex informed him, nodding authority.

Six didn't have a chance to reply to that before the redhead girl let out a particularly loud laugh. "I'll say. And he has only settled down with age." She unhooked the babyin it's carrier, and set it in a play pin that had somehow managed to squeeze itself between two particularly precarious piles of paper. "I mean, he used to be a _lot_ more..how should we say… Fun. Yeah, fun is a good word for it." Alice looked to Nat for conformation.

Nat nodded, "Fun is definitely a good word for it."

"Explain." He ordered the girl, who just giggled in response. Really, what was wrong with these people? Even The Twilight Zone wasn't as just plain strange as these two.

"Oh, it is nothing really." She gestured to the chaos behind her. "Just something Nat and I found."

Nat took this opportunity to speak up, voice high pitched with excitement. "We found an old yearbook of her mom's and you were in it." she clarified. She paused for a moment before she grinned, and started to speak again."We saw your quote. It was hilarious by the way. And It is amazing, how did you get them to put that in there? " Six held up a hand, silencing the girl before she could say anything else.

"What Yearbook?"Six asked, voice almost too low to hear.

"We have it right here." Alice replied, holding up the book in question. Somehow, Rex got to the girl before Six could even react.

He looked at the picture for a few, frozen, moments, then looked up to Six, cocky grin already back in place. "A bear trap? Really?" Six closed his eyes to Rex's smug expression. Rex knew. And if Rex knew, the rest of the world would soon.

(0.0)

Six wasn't entirely sure how they got away from that house. He vaguely remembered flashes from a camera, and cookies that somehow tasted _exactly_ like the blueberry muffins his mother used to make. There was a foggy memory of a screeching woman snatching a baby from his arms, and taking off down the street with it. But no, the first real, clear, memory he had was when they were already back in the jet, and headed for the base.

They were alone in the passenger area of the carrier, and Rex finally turned to him. "So…Six… Or should I say-"

"Please don't." Six interrupted him with a slight groan as rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I hate that name."

"But-"

"But nothing. I have changed it more times than I can remember. I spent my entire life trying to forget it." Six responded immediately, and with a slight sneer to his voice. "This is just the finial proof. There are some things that you just aren't allowed to live down."

Rex rolled his eyes, and reached out, touching the back of Six's hand. As he felt Six's eyes meet his, he smiled. "I like it." he stated firmly.

Six twined his fingers slowly through the younger man's. "Well, I guess that makes one of us." he accepted, speaking softly. Rex's smile grew.

(0.0)

The sounds of cussing, and crashing reached their ears almost as soon as they stepped foot off of the transport. "Are we under attack?" Rex asked one of the many technicians swarming around the recently used transport.

The man stopped, and thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Not unless he breaks the chain." he eventually replied, before going back to his work.

"What does that mean?" Rex muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Rex. The sounds are coming from this way. It is better to just follow it to its source and see what is going on ourselves."Six was already walking towards one of the many hallways that branched off into the hangar. Rex recognized it as one that lead to the barracks.

He trotted to catch up to the quickly moving Six, and together they walked closer to the sound. It didn't take terribly long for the words to become clear enough to understand, but that didn't shed much light on the situation they were quickly approaching.

"Some a little closer you evil bitch, I want to ring your pretty little neck!"

"Now now, don't get too upset. It isn't good for your health."

"I'll tell you what is good for my health! Not having a head-case of a doctor that strands me in the desert, then does _this_ to me!"

"Oh please, you are overreacting. If you had simply listened to my instructions, you would not be in this predicament would you?"

"If you were not a crazy bitch I would not be tied up like a dog to a post! Come here so I can _show_ you how to overreact!"

Another crash sounded this one closer to the two men than ever. "Quit dodging damn it! I am starting to run out of shit to throw!"

"Oh why don't you come get me if you are so tough?"

"I'm coming all right! And when I get there, the first thing I am going to do is break every-"

"What is going on here?" Six stared, slightly wide eyed, (not that anyone could tell) at the scene. Captain Calan was dressed only in a blue and white striped pair of boxers. He had a cuff around one ankle, which was attached to the bed by a thin, silver, chain. The chain was pulled tight. Calan was standing on one leg, leaning out as far as he could, as the chain on the other ankle pulled his leg back and into the air in a vain attempt to reach the serene form of Dr. Holiday. His foot was slowly starting to turn purple from the pressure of the cuff cutting off the blood supply.

Holi, for her part, was simply standing not more than two inches beyond the grasping fingers of Calan's hand. She looked for all the world like an innocent woman, innocently looking at something like books, or vegetables on a shelf. She was standing calmly, with her clipboard cradled in the crook of her arm.

Neither of them had known that Six was witnessing the scene, and they both froze instantly. Rex raised an eyebrow at the scene before turning to Six, and leaning close. "I think it is some kind of weird sex game." he whispered to the older man.

Six's face turned vaguely pink, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "We are all going to pretend that I never saw this." he stated flatly before reaching out and tapping the button to shut the door.

Unfortunately, it snapped shut before Calan managed to choke out the words that had been running around his brain. "No! Wait! No! Help me!" But the doors were already shut, and an embarrassed Six was already halfway down the hall, dragging a hysterical Rex behind him.

"Ugh." he moaned, and let himself move backwards, eventually touching the bed, and sitting on the edge of it. "You are making me seem as crazy as you are." he accused softly, but without much real heat. He was exhausted, and he just didn't have enough energy to be truly angry, not right now anyway.

"But I'm not crazy." Holiday replied simply as she scribbled something on her clipboard. "Put this under your tongue." She ordered, tossing him the thermometer, but not making any move to go closer to the man.

"Yes, actually, you are." Calan replied before stuffing the thermometer obediently into his mouth. He was quiet until the beep signaling that he could take it out sounded. He barely glanced at the reading, before tossing it to Holi who plucked it out of the air with ease. "The fact that you think chaining a patients up is a good way to enforce bed rest is an obvious proof of that."

Holiday checked the reading on the thermometer, and wrote it down in the appropriate box before she looked up and answered. "Don't knock what works." She replied saucily, tucking her pen and thermometer into a pocket on her lab coat. "Now," She set her now free hand onto her hip. "Why do you think you should be back on active duty? Who knows? Maybe if you can convince me."

"Really?" Calan asked, incredulous. It couldn't really be that easy could it?

"Mhm." Holiday responded, nodding. She made a big show out of checking her watch. "You had better hurry up, I have other things to do right now."

"Well, first of all-"

"Oops, too late. Sorry. Well, you can always try again tomorrow."

"What? But I-" Calan tried to grab control of the quickly turning situation.

"I told you I had other things to do. You should have been quicker to answer." She turned and hit the button to open the door.

"That's not-"

"Well, I have responsibilities, unlike certain lucky layabouts, I have to _do_ my work. I will check in with you at this time tomorrow." She moved through the door at a breakneck speed, and just in time to hear the thunk of what was probably a book hitting the thick metal door.

She turned to walk away, but paused. A devious smile crept onto her face. She shouldn't, her conscious argued. But it would be so perfect, she responded to herself. It was just going to make him mad. Well, that is why it was perfect. She turned towards the door, mind made up, she pressed the button.

Calan looked up as the airlock on his door clicked open. Holiday stuck her head around the edge of the doorframe, and Calan growled deep in his throat. "What do you want?" he bit out, practically spitting the words at her.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see the look on your face." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You are pretty cute when you're pissed." Then she jerked her head out of the way just in time to make way for a particularly thick book to hit the other wall of the hallway with a thunderous crash. As she peaked in, Calan was positively livid, and clutching another of his many books, ready to throw.

She laughed, and hit the button, shutting the door. She walked away from the room dusting her hands of imaginary dirt, and smiling smugly. Her work here was done.

(0.0)

An: Chapter 13 submitted for your approval. Somehow, getting my first job only made me make more time for my writing. (Yeah, I don't get it either, but what can you do?)This is good news for all of my super awesome readers, because it means that I get to update more often! yayness! You guys are seriously the greatest!

Especially my super awesome Reviewers. For my 13th chapter, you each get…. a digital bowl of lucky charms! Fun! Lucky charms for: DatDude(who read my last chapter even though he thought of Sex makes him physically ill.), RandomDraggon (who draws AMAZING fanart), TiGeRlIlY99 (who faithfully reviews every chapter), Medusa (who is a new reviewer, but still makes me smile), BoredomIsAnUnderstatement (who was absolutely thrilled to get a special mention last chapter, but still refused to tell me the secret.), ravenstarx(who reviewed to tell me just how hot Six is),and Billie the fourth sage (who just got access to the first eps of the show because of where they live, but ALREADY knows the truth about Six and Rex)

Please, continue being awesome and reviewing, and if you haven't quite reached the level of epic awesome reviewer, THIS is the PERFECT chapter to level up, and review! Then you will get digital treats too!

Remember!: Read, Review, Criticize


	14. Six has a WHAT!

Chapter 14

Okay, this was starting to get annoying. Six kept his eyes on the hallway in front of him, and ignored the fourth man to accidentally walk into the wall, instead of the door they were trying for. The fourth man, in ten minutes that is. He felt his temple start to twitch uncontrollably as he heard the half whispered conversations that sprang up behind him.

"Did you see-"

"Yeah, do you think it's-"

"I never thought-"

"Agent _Six_, I can't believe-"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes-"

Six tightened his fingers into fists, resisting the all encompassing urge to send his katana into their brains. That would have to come later, he had things to do right now. He walked just a little bit faster, and another of the grunts hit the wall. Six gritted his teeth, and fingered the trigger to flick out his swords. It was going to be one of 'those' days, and it was all Rex's fault.

(0-0)

"I thought he was gonna _die._" Rex grinned. "He looked like Christmas with his face all red like that." Rex leaned back against the headboard, still grinning at the blonde in front of him.

"He wouldn't say anything? Like, at all?" Noah questioned as he snickered slightly as he spun around lazily in his computer chair.

"Nothing." Rex confirmed. "He just walked me to my… uh." Rex stopped suddenly a pink tinge impeding on his dark complexion. This immediately alerted Noah, who put both feet on the floor, and gave full attention to his friend.

"He walked you to… where?" Noah coaxed, leaning forward in the chair.

"Uh…" Rex's face got a little redder. "Just my room, it wasn't any big deal."

"Uh huh." Noah raised an eyebrow. "So, just walked you there, then turned around and walked to his, right?"

"Uhm.." Rex's face was quickly approaching fire truck red. "Well, he did come in. We just sorta watched this movie."

Now Noah was just trying to see how long he could keep the questions going. "So as soon as the movie was over, he left, right?"

"Yeah!" Rex nodded a little too enthusiastically as he jumped on the unexpected respite. "He left after the movie." But, it was almost as if he couldn't stop himself from saying the last word. "Eventually."

"Eventually." Noah couldn't stop the slight incredulity from creeping into his voice.

"Yeah well, we talked about the movie for a while, and we got onto other things." By now Rex just couldn't stop his mouth from moving.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "So, you talked."

Rex stood suddenly, face bright enough to see from space. "Yes, we talked." He reached over and grabbed a basketball, desperate for a change in discussion. "You want to loose at basketball?"

Noah, much to Rex's relief, decided to let the line of questioning go, and stood up as well. "I'll play, but you are gonna loose."

Rex grinned at his friend. "Not in this life."

(0-0)

"Well, it certainly is a-" a giggle broke through Holiday's wavering self-control "different, look for you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Six's voice was carefully concealing the rage that bubbled just beneath the surface of his skin. He was almost impressed at himself, there wasn't steam pouring from his ears yet.

"Sure, Sure." Holiday turned away to conceal an ever growing smile. "So, how _is_ Rex?" She almost laughed again, but held it in at the last moment. "Is he sporting a similar…mark?" a chuckle broke through, though she was trying to control herself.

"We are not talking about this." Six growled as he sat behind the large desk that dominated the room.

"Of course not." Holiday smirked. Six ignored her, picking up his pen. She countered by sitting on his desk, and crossing her legs as she watched him struggle, and fail to put her out of his mind and start on his paperwork.

"Get off of my desk."

"No." She uncrossed her legs and started swinging her legs gently off of the tall desk.

"Don't you have something more important to do?" Six snapped, giving in after only a few moments.

"Of course I do." Holiday replied easily as she examined her nails. "The Evo Problem isn't going to solve itself."

Six waited a moment, but she didn't elaborate. "Then do it." He growled, less than half a second from forcefully shoving her through the door. He wouldn't even open it first.

"Can't" She replied as she tried to pick something from under the edge of her thumbnail.

"Why not?" Six's temple was starting to twitch again.

"They let Calan off of bed rest today." She said this like it would explain everything. Maybe to anyone except Six, this would have.

"So?"

"The safest place for me is as close to you as possible. You can stop him form doing anything…. crazy."

"Stop him." Six deadpanned, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Yup." Holiday confirmed, nodding.

The other eyebrow reached up to join the first. "You realize, at this point I would probably help him hide the body."

Holiday's mouth dropped open, then she snapped it shut with a small click. Still though, she stared wide-eyed at the man in green who stared at her calmly from his seat behind the desk. By the time he had picked up the pen to continue his paperwork, her red heels were already clicking towards the door. Six filled out the first page with neat handwriting. As he pulled the second page from the rather impressive stack, he allowed himself a small smile. Peace at last.

The sound of the door swishing open almost made him want to slam his head against the desk. Repeatedly. "Well, you look like you're having a good day." Six looked up slowly at the grinning form of the blonde. Calan didn't know it, but the only thing that saved is life was Six's jacket hanging on a hook next to the door. It was okay though, Six knew at least three ways to kill him with the paper that was now crumpled in his fist. The possibilities with the pen were practically endless.

"Go away." Six growled, pressing the wrinkled as flat as he could, and trying to focus on his very-fucking-important paperwork.

"No." Calan replied cheerfully, and in the exact same voice and tone as Holiday had used only minutes before. He settled himself on the green faux leather couch that faced Six's desk.

Six muttered incoherently for a few moments before throwing his pen down in defeat and reaching in his desk for the bottle of Aspirin he kept for times like this. "She isn't here you know." Six informed the man as he rubbed his temples and prayed that the medicine would kick in soon.

Calan smiled gently, though something dark glinted in his eyes, and propped his feet on Six's desk. "Yeah, I saw her leave." He shrugged and tucked his hands behind his head. "I'm letting her freak out a little before I do anything. Knowing her, whatever she can think up is way worse than anything I could anyway. That woman is demonic."

"Just make yourself comfortable." Six mumbled, still waiting for the meds to reach his poor brain.

"What?" Calan looked up, confused.

"Nothing." Six sighed. "And demonic is just a bit harsh isn't it? She is a brilliant woman, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"Brilliant doesn't always mean mentally balanced." Calan snorted.

"Fine then." Six shrugged. "Is there any particular reason that you are here then?"

The wicked grin reinstated itself on Calan's face. "Of course." Six felt his eyebrow starting to twitch again.

"I don't think it is any of your concern." Six deadpanned, correctly interpreting Calan's words.

"Are you kidding?" Calan laughed as he spoke. "I'm surprised that they haven't alerted the media! Agent 'stick-shoved-so-far-up-his-ass-you-can-see-it-if-he-opens-his-mouth-too-wide'Six has of all things, a-" the rest of his sentence was muffled as Six slammed his hand over Calan's mouth.

"It is none of your concern." He growled, as he let go and scooted back off the desk he was now draped over.

"Fine then." Calan winked at the man has he swung his legs down and started for the door. Right as he hit the button to close the thick steel does however, he put his last two cents. "Even if you want to pretend its not there, and it's still a hicky." Not half a second after the door's lock clicked shut, there was a loud band against the other side, as if someone had thrown something big at it. Something like a desk.

(0-0)

An: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND I DIDN'T TRY TO ABANDON YOU ITS JUST THAT I COUDNT THINK OF ANYTHING THEN SUDDENLY IT WAS THREE MONTHS LATER AN I AM SOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PACEING!

There were sooo many of you for the last chapter, and it only makes me feel worse that it took me this long to write this, and it isn't even that long. Thank you to both the awesome, patient, AWESOME guys and girls that reviewed my last chapter, and those who reviewed my oneshot too. Really, it was all of the reviews reminding me that you guys were still waiting that made me sit down and FORCE myself to write this bit of drivel for you. You guys are seriously the best of the best, and thank you. You each get a Four leaf clover that has been painted green, and a special party hat. I'm sorry guys, really, and so you also get an entire cake or pie of your choosing. (I would go with the cherry pie. I make a kickass cherry pie.)

Thank you, and I'm so sorry! Y'all are still the greatest!

Please, read, review, and criticize.


	15. Much Ado And All That Jazz

Chapter 15

"Yeah, that was fun." Calan grinned as he moved away from the door.

"You shouldn't tease him like that." A small voice reprimanded him from his right shoulder. "It's not nice."

"But, he deserved it. I mean, he just left us in that little room with no one interesting to look at." The voice on his left shoulder spoke up with a sniff. "I thought I would be stuck looking at just you two forever."

"Such a horrible fate." Calan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't think of a worse one." The red Holiday shot back immediately.

"Oh please, as if I don't know that you have been stalking Rodriguez for days."

The imp licked her lips and smiled slowly. "You mean the dark one? Yeah, he's nice, but I am bored of him now."

"Really?" Calan's voice was tinged with sarcasm, though the girl didn't seem to notice as she continued anyway.

"It's so hard to find hot guys here!" she moaned, "They all wear those stupid masks! Some of them even wear them in the _shower._" The last part came out as an evil sounding hiss; she was obviously passionate about this particular subject.

"Its just so the viewers don't feel bad when they die." Calan pointed out absently.

The red Holiday stopped for a moment, and eventually slowly began to nod. "I guess that makes sense. If you don't know what they look like, it doesn't matter when they get killed."

"Exactly." Calan confirmed with a nod. "And, it makes it easier to shoot them down if they go Evo. No messy feelings or reluctance involved if you don't even know the guy's name, forget his eye color."

There were a few moments of silence following this announcement and then, then the angel exploded. "What is _wrong_ with you two? Just _listen _to yourselves, don't you think something is a _little _off here?" She zoomed in front of the pair, and hovered in the air with her arms crossed, and her eyes furious.

Calan and Imp looked at each other for a moment, then looked at her. "Not really." Calan and imp chimed together, looking oddly at the little guide.

The angle sighed, and resisted the urge to face-palm. "Of course." she muttered. Then, suddenly darting towards her sister, she pointed a finger at her face. "You! I can almost understand. You are the embodiment of sin, you really can't help yourself. But you! The rounded on Calan, and hovered about an inch from the tip of his nose, making the man go cross-eyed as he tried to keep his eyes on the small woman. "You should have _some_ good in you, flawed as you may be. But I just don't see it!" She stopped, and breathing heavily, glared at the pair as she waited for a response. Eventually, her patience snapped. "Well?" she demanded, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Uhh.." Calan was too busy being in shock to actually think of anything to say.

"Goddamnit." She muttered rubbing her temples. "Some people…" She looked up, fire burning in her eyes. "Forget you." She said slowly, slowly gaining speed and volume. "Forget you, forget her, and forget this place. All of it! You can all go rot for all I care! Rot in your own damned graves!" Then, with total lack of ceremony, she spit towards the ground that rested far below her, and flew away full speed down the hall and straight through the far wall.

"Wow." Calan muttered as he stared wide-eyed at where the angel had disappeared. "That was…dramatic."

"Very." agreed the equally astonished imp on his shoulder.

"What brought that on exactly?" he asked, vaguely gesturing towards the wall.

"I'm not entirely sure." The red Holiday was quickly coming back to herself now. "But I do know what it means for me."

"And what is that?" Calan was a little slower.

"It means 100% guilt free stalking privileges." She easily hopped from Calan's shoulder and onto the seemingly solid air with a saucy little twirl. "Without Little Miss Though-Shalt-Not on my case, I can do my thing and not have to worry about listening to her nagging when I get back." She grinned. "This is great!"

Calan rolled his eyes, the little speech fully bringing him back to his senses. " Of course. What else could you have meant?" But he got no reply- the little red speck was already disappearing down the hallway behind him. "Useless little things. Maybe I should jump countries while they are distracted." The words echoed strangely in the now deserted hallway. Of course, that was the exact moment Holiday rounded the corner.

"Still talking to yourself?" She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you need a little more bed rest…" she let the end of the sentence trail off onto the awkward atmosphere of the hall. She seemed calm enough to the casual observer, but Calan saw the slight shaking of her hands.

"Yes, that is exactly the right thing to say to the guy who is trying to kill you." Calan snorted, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Well, you can only kill me once." Holiday shot back, hands steadying as she easily stepped into the familiar patterns of their banter.

Calan suppressed a smile as he responded. "Yes, but I could have been planning on making it quick, and now I might draw it out."

"Okay, that's a possibility." Holiday agreed hesitantly, slowly starting to inch her way back down the hall.

"Oh no you don't" Calan pushed himself towards her and put one arm along the wall on either side of her, effectively stopping her. "You aren't going anywhere yet." This not only stopped her, it also brought him much closer to him than she had been before. As he held her pined to the wall, he noticed something odd about her. Okay, maybe not odd, just something that had never caught his attention before. She smelled… different, kind of like strawberries, but not quite. "Now, we need to have a little talk." He spoke, forcing his mind away from how attractive the woman was, and towards the matter at hand.

Holiday blinked slowly, then opened her mouth before he could remember what their talk was supposed to be about. "Do you have anything to do this Friday?"

Calan's already distracted mind was suddenly totally lost. "Uhh…what?" He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the unexpected question. It had just popped in on a UFO straight from outer fucking space as far as he was concerned.

"If you don't have anything planned, there is this great restaurant that I have been wanting to try. If you are interested of course." Holiday stared up at the man, not even sure what she was doing herself, but trusting her instincts and her secret to get her oout of the situation she found herself in.

Calan officially had no idea what could possibly be going on. "Uhm…sure." he agreed hesitantly, thinking that maybe he had fallen though a wormhole or something and into an alternate universe. That kind of stuff happened sometimes, right?

"Okay." Holiday ducked under his arms, mind spinning, and started down the hallway. "Pick me up at 8." She called behind her.

He was locked in place, and unable to move for a brief moment before calling out to her. "You know, I'm not sure anymore."

Holiday stopped walking and turned towards the man. ?"Not sure about what?" She pulled the clipboard in her hands a little tighter to her chest as she looked at him.

Calan shook his head slightly as he leaned in towards the wall and rested his forehead on its cool surface. "If you are the crazy one, or if I am."

Holiday stared at him for a moment, before turning away and continuing down the hall. "Oh, that's easy. You, definitely you."

Calan's laugh echoed through providence.

(0.0)

An: I'm SOOOOOORY! I know it's been forever, and I KNOW it's short, but if I didn't post it, I don't think I ever would have. I swear, writing this chapter, kit felt long, and epic, and then when I looked at the page number, I was almost ashamed of myself. I'm afraid I've lost it guys…. So, I'm holding a contest. To try to get my spark back, I want everyone to try to give me an idea for a one shot. It can be anything- yaoi or het. I don't think I'm up to a lemon though, so none of those. But tell me the character, and the situation. The one that I like the most will be made into the best one shot I can conjure up, and hopefully help kill this horrific writer's block I have. Thanks so much for your support guys, I have the best readers and reviewers ever. Especially the reviewers. Everyone gets a free pair of sunglasses!

Please, please, please read, review, and criticize.


End file.
